Demon Eyes
by Unknown and Forgotten
Summary: Sorry folks- Story on hiatus. Stay tuned... Alana Harrison Rogue goes to the bayou of Louisiana to investigate the suspicious disappearances of several young women. Alt Reality ROMY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** -- I don't own Gambit or Rogue (sigh), or any of the X-Men although I wish I did, along with many other people. Marvel owns them, blah blah blah. I'm not making any money from this so don't sue me!

**Distribution** -- Although the characters belong to Marvel, the story is mine. It may be distributed only with prior permission from me, and may not be posted to any archive, ftp site, or web page without written permission from me. (All you have to do is ask!!!!)

This is my VERY first fanfiction, so please read and review!

Author's notes: Since it's my first fiction, I'm not too good with accents quite yet. I openly accept any criticisms with this!!! Also, although the town of Dulac is real, all places I name are fictional. Any similarities to real life are strictly coincidental.

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 1**

She ran as fast as her slender legs could go. Everything around her looked the same. She was lost and she knew it. The pouring rain made it even more difficult to navigate the swampy terrain of the bayou. Yet she continued to run, knowing that if she stopped then IT would catch her. Not wanting to find out what would happen, she began to run even faster.

As a bolt of lightening raced through the night sky, the young woman turned her head to get a glimpse of her pursuer. However, she realized that it had vanished. Feeling a sense of relief, she stopped running and started to look around.

Vanished.

Sighing to herself, the pretty young red head began to turn around, trying to figure out the how to get home. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend Scott hours ago and she knew that he was probably a nervous wreck by now. Trying to compose herself, she couldn't help but think that she had just cheated death. 

She started to take a step towards the direction she thought was home.

Just as the pretty young woman took a step forward, another bolt of lightning illuminated her surrounds, revealing that she was not alone after all. Right in front of her stood a large dark figure.

All she could do was shriek as she felt a sharp pain in her side. As the world around her became a blurry mess, the last things she saw were these evil demonic eyes...

************************************************

"Jean Grey, huh?", asked a young reporter name Bobby Drake. "So you're going all the way down to Louisiana to investigate the disappearance of some girl?"

Drake threw the manila folder down knowing full well that his words were falling on deaf ears. Those ears happened to belong to a young woman named Alana Harrison, the star-investigative reporter for the Daily Post.

It just so happens that Ms. Harrison's specialty was investigating supernatural occurrences. After all, she has had her own share of dealing with the unknown, an experience that left her with two distinct white streaks in her auburn brown hair.

Ever since she acquired the white streaks of hair, and had her experience, she had earned herself the nickname Rogue. It was no secret that she would pull all sorts of crazy stunts to land her story, especially when it dealt with the supernatural.

The young Drake continued with his lecture, "I mean you don't even know if this story's legit. Remember a few months ago when you spent all that time investigating the "Dormitory Ghost" of NYU? " He turned to his friend/co-worker, noticing the slight change in her demeanor as her eyebrows began to cringe. "I just don't want you to go through the same embarrassment that you did then."

Feeling somewhat annoyed by his last comment, Alana simply replied, "Listen Bobbby, Ah'm a big girl. Ah can handle mahself, so don't ya go worryin' yoahself, sugah. Her boyfriend is Scott Summers, we used ta go ta school togetha. He wouldn't call me up outta nowhere if this were a hoax." Scott was always a pretty serious guy. Playing practical jokes was definitely not his MO.

Sighing, Bobby continued their conversation, "So let me get it straight. The people of the town are disappearing."

"Ya got it... all young girls."

"Okay, and right around the same time, people have also reported seeing a man with strange eyes? How strange?"

Alana stood from her desk and began slowly walking over to where Bobby was sitting.

"Actually," she spoke in a low voice, almost in a whisper, "the reports of the strange eyes began 'bout two weeks aftah the first disappearance." She began to look around to see if anyone else was in the large room. Since it was nearly midnight, she found that only she and Bobby were actually still working. When she was sure that they were alone, she continued, "But yeah, people are describing them as demon eyes. Witnesses say that sometimes as ya walk down a dark street, there'll be a pair of small red dots glowin' from tha shadows... Then...." She stopped and put her face inches from Bobby's, mesmerizing him with her deep green eyes. "Then.... BOO!!"

The sudden surprise caused Drake to fall back, landing on the floor with his chair falling on top of him. His female friend displayed a big grin and began to collect her stuff, trying to not laugh. As she looked at her watch, she realized that it was pretty late.

"Dang, 11:45 already? Listen Drake, Ah've got an early flight tomorrow mornin' so Ah'm gonna get goin'. Ah'll give ya a call when Ah land in Louisiana." Alana was already half way out the door before Drake called after her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. And Alana, be careful. I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"Ah promise", she smiled and made her way home.

It didn't take her long to pack. Alana traveled quite a lot, and she knew how to pack only the necessities. 

As she lay in her bed, Alana began to wonder about the adventure she was about to begin. 

_A man with red eyes, kidnappin' young women..._

With that final thought, she turned off her lamp and closed her eyes.

As she drifted off to sleep, all she could think of was a pair of demonic red eyes...

************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Since it's my first fiction, I'm not too good with accents quite yet. I openly accept any criticisms with this!!! 

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 2**

"Final call for Flight 3-7-5 to New Orleans International Airport. Flight 3-7-5 is now boarding. Final call for Flight 3-7-5 to New Orleans International Airport", boomed a voice through the loud speaker at JFK International Airport.

Flustered and rushed, the reporter named Alana Harrison gathered her sleek IBM notebook and the files she had been reviewing. 

After boarding the plane, she was relieved to see that no one would be sharing the row with her. Not that she was anti-social, but she would be able to use the empty seats to place the numerous files she was carrying.

Before leaving for Louisiana, she had done some homework on the missing girls. There were 10 in all, including the latest one, Jean Grey. For each of the girls, Alana had a manila folder with their names written on the tabs. Each girl lived in the same town. In fact, they all attended the same college, either as undergrad and grad students. All were very attractive and, sadly, all were missing. None of the bodies had turned up but the people in the town presumed they were all dead.

As she sipped her cupful of Diet Coke and ice, she started questioning her decision to investigate this story.

_Perhaps it was a professor at the school. Aftah all, they all went to the same college. If not a professor, then maybe someone else that worked there. Or maybe a student. But what about the red eyes? No this isn't an "ordinary pervert taking young girls" type o' story. If it were, I wouldn't be on this flight. No there's something more to this, and those eyes have got something ta do with it._

Convincing herself that these disappearances were supernatural in origin, she continued reading and then re-reading each of the girls' files.

Alana sat in her seat trying to figure out more similarities between the girls, but the strain of not getting enough sleep the night before started to catch up on her. She neatly packed away the folders and dozed off to sleep.

************************************************

****The night before""**

**Dulac, Louisiana**

"Please, do not harm me", sobbed a young dark-skinned woman with long white hair. "Just tell me what you want from me," she said in a slightly louder tone tinged with a hint of anger. The large dark figure stood in front of her not saying a word. It just looked down at her, watching the fear in her eyes.

The rain slammed against the tin trash cans in the alley way. She knew that screaming for help would be useless since it would only be drowned out by the noise of the rain.

A young couple walked down the street right by the alley. Hand in hand they trekked through the rain, trying to make their way to their apartment building. As they ran, the young man noticed a dark figure standing in the shadows of the alley. Knowing full well the problems that the town had been facing, he turned to his girlfriend and told her to stay put as he looked into it a little closer. Fearful for her own safety, and not really considering his, she agreed without hesitation.

The young man started walking toward the alley way and yelled, "Everytin' okay over dere?" Stretching his neck out, he slowly made his way over to the dark figure. When he didn't get a response, he yelled a little louder "I said EVERYTIN' OKAY OVER DERE?"

Meanwhile in the alley, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared out of the shadows. With a deep, smooth voice the man with red eyes speaks out to the large dark figure. "I'd leave now homme. Dat is if you don' want any trouble."

The large figure turned around slowly, grabbing the girl's hair. Swiftly, the dark figure fled from the scene as he heard yells coming from the main street. The young woman screamed out, "HELP!!"

Hearing the cry, the young man hurried to the alley way. But when he got there, the woman was gone. All he saw was a pair of red eyes retreating into the shadows.

************************************************

*Ding* *Ding*

"This is your captain speaking. We should be landing in New Orleans shortly. Please make sure all your trays are in the upright position. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" One of the airline attendants lightly tapped Alana on the shoulder, awakening her from her slumber. "Ma'am we're going to be landing soon, could you please place your tray up?"

"Oh o' course, Ah can't believe Ah slept that long", replied Alana, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Seeing the sudden reddening on Alana's face, the flight attendant smiled. "That's no problem at all."

After about 15 minutes, the plane landed and Alana gathered her belongings. After collecting her luggage, she pulled out her cell phone. Noticing that she couldn't get a decent signal on her phone, she made her way to a pay phone and called Bobby Drake, as she promised.

*Ring........ ring........ ring........... ring............*

"Hey you've reached the voicemail box of Bobby Drake at the Daily Post. I'm out getting the scoop on a big story right now so be kind and leave a message."

*Beeeeeeeep*

"Hey Bobby, it's me Alana. Just callin' ta let ya know Ah'm in New Orleans now. Ah realized that Ah forgot to let anyone know were Ah was stayin' so here it is. Ah'll be at the Midtown Hotel in Dulac, LA. When Ah find out what the room numbah is Ah'll let ya know. Oh and anotha thing. While Ah was reading through the files on the girls, Ah noticed that the approximate time of abduction was missin'. If ya could pull some strings and find that out for me, Ah'd really appreciate it. Ah gotta go pick up the rental car now so Ah'll call ya back when Ah get to the hotel."

The drive from the airport to Dulac wasn't too bad; it took a little over an hour and a half. Once you got past the city traffic, the drive was somewhat relaxing compared to the hustle and bustle of New York. As Alana approached the town limits, she noticed how quiet it was in these parts compared to New Orleans. It didn't take her long to find her hotel.

She parked the dark green sedan and walked to the main office. The humidity was quite terrible so Alana decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. Doing this only made her luscious green eyes appear even brighter. At least that was what the young boy at the hotel desk thought as Alana approached.

"Allo, how may I help you dis fine day?" asked the excited youth. After all it wasn't that often that a woman with Alana's beauty walked up to his desk.

"Hi there sugah", Alana replied batting her long lashes, knowing full well the effect it was having on the boy. "Mah name's Alana Harrison." The boy just continued to stare into her eyes. "Ah'm here to check-in."

"Oh, o'course Ms. Harrison. Fo'give me..." replied the boy feeling quite embarrassed as he typed away at the computer to check her reservation.

After about five minutes, "Okay Ms. Harrison, ya'll be stayin' in room 805. Dat's right up de elevator, third door on de left. Do you need help wit your bags?"

"No, no, Ah'm fahn. Thanks..."

The room was quaint and definitely cozy. The decor was done in a neutral classic style, the type of room you'd see on an episode of Martha Stewart. The view of the town was pretty as well. Since the hotel was the tallest building in town, the view was quite extensive. She could see almost all the way to the edge of town.

The first thing she decided to do was unpack her clothes. After putting away her belongings, she began to take out the files of the missing girls. She placed a picture of each of the ten girls on the wall behind the large oak desk. Written on each picture was their names and the date they were abducted. She sorted through the rest of the paper work and after everything was organized, Alana decided to take a cool shower. The humidity had gotten the best of her and she decided that a shower would be the best way to cool off before going for a walk in town.

It wasn't a long shower, but long enough to give Alana a clean, fresh feeling. She put on a pair of jean shorts, green tank top, and matching green sneakers. Once again, she put her hair up into a ponytail, leaving her white streaks down to frame her very feminine features. After giving herself a quick look in the mirror, she set out for town wondering where she should go and who she will meet first. 

************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: 

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 3**

As Alana walked down Main Street, she was glad that she decided to wear her jean shorts and favorite tank top. She realized that it wasn't very professional looking for a reporter representing the Daily Post, but the humidity outweighed her professionalism.

_1:00 PM already? Ah haven't eaten a thing today. Ah guess Ah'll grab a quick bite to eat._

Upon her realization that she had not yet eaten, as if on cue, she heard a loud *ROAR* coming from her stomach. Luckily, there was a diner called Al's about two blocks from the hotel. As Alana entered the diner, all eyes were on the mysterious new stranger with the white streaks of hair. Ignoring their stares, she gave a small smile before making her way to sit at the counter.

She hadn't sat for more than 30 seconds before a waitress approached her and handed her a menu. 

"Welcome ta Al's diner." Said the waitress in a monotonous tone, not paying much attention to her customer. "De soup o' de day is spicy chicken noodle..."

Cutting off the waitress, Alana began to order, "Ah'll have the grilled cheese and fries please. And a large Diet coke."

The waitress repeated Alana's order back to her and walked toward the kitchen. Alana decided to take a look around the diner, surveying the customers and hoping to find any one that may be slightly suspicious looking. As she listened to some of the conversations the customers were having, she over heard the waitress speaking with another man at the counter. 

"Dey say dat another college girl went missin' last night. Pretty lil t'ing. She used ta date my brother. I hear dat de witness saw a pair o' red eyes in de shadows" said the man talking to the waitress.

"Well I tell you dis", replied the waitress, "I been scared ta death walkin' home after m' shift."

Alana's reporter instincts made her interject in the private conversation. "Excuse me, Ah'm sorry ta interrupt, but did ya'll say that there was anotha abduction last night?"

"Yes ma'am, de girl's name is Orroro Munroe. She a student over at de university at de other end o' town. She was taken not too far from where she was livin'. De boy dat was dere ran strait to de police station as soon as it happened."

"Interesting, do ya mind if Ah ask you a few more questions? Mah name's Alana Harrison, Ah'm a reporter for the Daily Post in New York and Ah'm here coverin' the story."

"I don mind at all, but I gotta git goin'. Gotta git back ta work, or de boss'll have my neck. I work over at de garage on the corner o' Main and Lafayette. Just ask fo' Matt" The man took out his wallet and paid his bill leaving a tip for the waitress. On his way out, he stopped in front of Alana and gave a slight bow. With that Matt, the mechanic, walked out of the diner. As the waitress placed Alana's order in front of her, another man spoke up.

He had surprised Alana, since she had not noticed him sitting there at the end of the counter until now.

"So, chère, y' be lookin' for de man wit' de red eyes too, neh?" said the man.

Alana looked at the stranger, surprised at herself for not noticing him sooner. He was wearing a brown duster that went almost all the way down to the floor. His hair was a nice chestnut color which grew to about halfway down his neck and his facial features were chiseled. She could not see his eyes because of the expensive pair of sunglasses he was wearing.

"That's right, Ah am. Mah name's..."

The stranger cut her off. "Ya I heard, Alana Harrison from de Daily Post." He stood from his seat at the counter and made his way over to her. "Allow me to introduce m'self. De name's Remy Lebeau. So tell me chère, wat brings a big city reporter like you down t' de bayou. New York's got their own problems, wat makes dis story so interestin'?"

"Let's jus' say that Ah've got a special place in mah heart for stories like these. So Mistuh Lebeau, do you know much about this story?"

Remy continued to walk over to Alana. She noticed that he had a charm about him as he gracefully made his way over and sat on the stool beside hers. He grinned from ear to ear and Alana noticed that even his eyes were smiling, despite that fact that they were behind the dark glasses.

"Les jus say dat Remy know a t'ing or two 'bout de topic. Care to discuss it over dinner? Tomorrow, around 8."

Alana raised an eyebrow at the proposition and agreed to the dinner. After all, who was she to turn down a free meal from a handsome stranger; one that might also be able to help her with the story. She gave him the name of the hotel she was staying at and told him to meet her in the hotel lobby around 8.

"Bien, around 8 tomorrow night." Grabbing her hand and giving it a light kiss, he made his way out of the diner. "'Til den ma chèrie." With those final words, he made his way out of the diner.

Alana felt the blood rush to her face as she grabbed for a drink of her cola. She turned herself around and finished the meal that had gotten cold as a result of her neglect. Picking up half of her sandwich, she continued with her meal, thinking about the man she had just met.

After finishing her meal, Alana made her way over to the garage that Matt worked at. It was about a 10 minute walk from the diner to the garage, and she was glad when it finally came into view. A large sign on it said Erik's Auto Service. She looked at the street sign and saw that this was in fact the corner of Main and Lafayette. When she walked into the garage, an older gentleman approached her.

"Can I help you?" asked the man who was obviously a mechanic. He was wearing a pair of jeans and what seemed to be a white t-shirt that was covered in oil and dirt. His hair too appeared to be white, but it looked darker because of the dirt. He stood by one of the cars, holding a welding torch.

"Hello, Ah'm lookin' for someone that works here. His name's Matt and..." she was suddenly cut-off by the older mechanic.

"Matt one of your girlfriends are here to see you!" calling towards the back of the garage.

"Excuse me, but Ah'm not his..."

"It makes no difference to me." The older man nodded his head and went back to work.

"Oh hey dere! I'll be right over," Matt said as he peeked over the hood of the car he was working on. "You can wait for me in de waiting room right through dat door." 

Nodding to show that she understood, Alana walked over to the waiting room and sat down on one of the hard plastic seats. She waited for about 10 minutes then was joined by the younger of the two mechanics.

"So, ya been lookin' t' find out more 'bout the missin' girls?" Matt continued, "first tell me, why y' so interested?"

"Well an old friend of mine called me askin' for mah help. See he's dating one of the girls that went missin'. For what Ah hear, all the girls are quite attractive."

"Don' know 'bout all de others, but de last one, phew, she was de looker! Like I was sayin' in de diner, she used t' date my brother. But she still hung out wit' de group o' friends after de breakup."

"Do ya happen ta have a picture of her?"

"Now dat y' mention it, I tink I got a group picture dat she's in." Matt walks over to the desk and shuffles about some of the papers. "Here ya go," he walks over to Alana and hands her the picture. "She's de one wit white hair. Like the hair y' got." Alana suddenly felt his fingers stroking her white streak of hair.

Feeling a sense of urgency, Alana collected her belongings. "Umm, thanks for the picture. Do ya mind if Ah keep it?"

"Don' mind at all."

"Thanks, and you said her name was..."

"Munroe, Orroro Munroe."

"Thanks. Ah'll see ya around" She soon rushed out of the door and headed back for her hotel, picture in hand.

************************************************

Soon after leaving the diner, the man name Remy Lebeau made his way over to the apartment he was staying at. He threw his keys down on the desk by the door and walked into the living room. He slid out of his brown duster and sat down on his black leather sofa, one of the few pieces of furniture he had in the room. He reached for the phone and began dialing. After three rings, the party on the other line answered.

"Allo?"

"Dis is Remy. Dere's a woman dats askin' lots o' questions 'bout de missin' girls. I'm gonna meet her for dinner tomorrow and try to find out more."

"Bien" The person on the other line hung up, as did Remy.

He walked over to his bathroom and headed straight for the sink. He turned the water on and took his shades off so he could wash his face. After splashing his face with some cold water, he grabbed the hand towel and dried himself off. He threw the towel down and stared at his image in the mirror. He noticed that he had the beginnings of a beard growing and realized that he would have to shave before his date with Alana Harrison. She was quite attractive and he was curious to find out more about her. As he thought of her, a smile began to form as he looked at his reflection and a pair of red on black eyes staring back at him.

************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: 

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 4**

It was 7:30 by the time Alana made it back to the hotel room. After taking her sneakers off, she decided to watch a little bit of television. She plopped down on the queen-sized bed and reached for the remote. For about five minutes, she flipped through the channels, unable to find anything interesting to watch. The fact was, she just couldn't get the image of the latest girl out of her head. She got up and walked over to the desk where she kept all her files.

After writing Orroro's name on the bottom of the picture and writing the date of the abduction with a red marker, Alana taped the picture alongside the other girls.

_Another student from the university. Why? What do they all have in common? What am Ah missin'?_

Placing her face in her hands, Alana leaned her elbows on the desktop. Looking up, she glances over at the clock.

_8:31. Ah betta call Bobby befoah he sends the National Guard to find me._

Bobby Drake had always been one of her closest friends since she moved to New York. The thrill of the Big Apple was a bit much for her after moving from a quiet place like Caldecott County, Mississippi. Thanks to Bobby's friendship, the transition to big city life wasn't as painful as she thought.

Even after her incident, after so many of her "so-called" friends stopped calling, Bobby stuck by her side. It had been a little over two years since she acquired the white streaks in her hair.

************************************************

****Flashback****

**2 years and 3 months ago.**

**The subway stop at Bleecker Street.**

** New York City, NY.**

_Ah really need ta land this story if Ah'm gonna get offered a real job at the Daily Post. What kinda expert on Urban Legends am Ah if Ah can't even uncover any myths on mah own._

For weeks, Alana Harrison had been tracking the rumors of a creature that was spotted in the subway tunnels. No one had been able to get a decent picture of this creature, and Alana was determined to be the first. Lead after lead about the "Croc-Man's" nest had turned out to be hoaxes, but her instincts told her that her latest tip was true.

Three days before that, she had received an anonymous e-mail telling her that the nest was located close to the Bleecker Street subway stop. It also revealed which tunnel she should enter and what direction to walk towards.

She stood at the edge of the platform, looking around to make sure that there were no transit cops around. After she made sure that the coast was clear she jumped down onto the tracks, almost landing on the infamous third rail. She slowly pulled her foot away from the deadly rail then walked in the direction that her source told her to.

She walked for about five minutes, flashlight in hand before she came up to a split in the tunnel. One way was open, but the other way, the one to the left, was blocked off. According to the e-mail she received, she was to follow the left tunnel, the one that was blocked off and looked very eerie.

_Get it togetha girl. It's just a tunnel, no big deal. You've gotten yoahself outta more dangerous situations. Breathe easy. That's it, calm down. No reason ta get yoahself all worked up ovah nothin'. Think happy thoughts. Fluffy bunnies. Roses. Puppies. Butterflies. Christmas presents. Birthday Cakes. Headless Rats. WHAT?!?!?_

She focused her flash light on the rails. All around her were piles of headless, and very dead, rats. The stench of blood filled her nostrils and Alana found herself feeling quite sick to her stomach. Suddenly, she heard foot steps coming towards her. She held her breath and listened more closely. It wasn't just one set of footsteps. No. There were at least three. Panicked, she looked for somewhere to hide. The footsteps were getting closer and she had no where to go. A man's voice came out of no where.

"Well, well wat 'ave we got 'ere", said a man with a thick Cockney accent. "Ya lost there girl?"

Alana stood her ground, not saying a word, as three men began to surround her.

"Well, ya don't like ta talk. That's alright girlie, we don' need you to" said the first man as they started to approach her. 

Just as they were about to pounce at her, a large scaly figure jumped out of the shadows, knocking the three men hard against the tunnel walls. The fight was fast and over almost before it began. Shocked by what she saw before her, Alana pushed herself up and tried to run as fast as she could out of the tunnel. Unaware to her surroundings, she accidentally tripped on a piece of wood causing her right hip to land on the third rail. A bolt of electricity coursed through her body for a split second before the reptile-like man pulled her to safety. She blacked out before she could get a better look at her savior but remembered the feel of his cold, scaly hands on her face.

The next thing she knew, Alana woke up and found herself in the emergency room at Beth Israel Medical Center. Next to her bed, she saw the face of Bobby Drake smiling down at her. 

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare there. How're you feeling?"

*Groans* "Okay Ah guess. Ah feel like a subway slammed inta me. What happened? Where's the "Croc-Man"? How'd Ah get here? What about..." Bobby place his hands her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Relax, relax! After what you've been through, you need the rest. I'll explain everything if you promise to just relax." Alana gave a slight nod. "Okay, good. Well from what the doctors told me you landed on the third rail while you were in one of the subway tunnels. I'm not going to ask why you were there right now, you can explain all that later. Anyway, from what the docs tell me, you shouldn't be alive right now. Quite frankly, you should be in the morgue rather than the E.R." Bobby noticed the color rush out of Alana's face and decided to ease up and stick to the facts. "Apparently, you tripped and landed on the third rail. But looks like you're injuries aren't as bad as they should be. Looks like you've got a pretty sick burn on your hip where you landed on the rail. Other than that, the only other thing is..." He paused slightly and looked around the room looking for a mirror. He grabbed a shiny medical tray off the counter and held it behind his back. "Well, it looks like the only other thing is this...", holding the tray up to Alana's face. 

Alana stared at her reflection in the tray and immediately noticed the streaks of white that ran down the front of her hair. Holding the tray in one hand and feeling for her hair with the other, she couldn't help but feel bitter sweet. Bitter because of the way her outer appearance had forever been changed. But sweet, knowing that it was a pretty insignificant outcome from the events that occurred that night.

Through the next couple of weeks, Alana's life completely changed. As a result of the publicity she gained from her incident, she managed to land the job at the_ Daily Pos_t. For some reason, her white streaks made her a more credible investigative reporter on the supernatural. However, she also lost many of her friends as a result. Many saw her as a freak that cheated death. As a result, many of them stopped calling, ignoring her whenever they would pass in the streets. Bobby had been her only true friend the past 2 years.

****End Flashback** **

************************************************

Shaking her head at the thought of her memories, Alana stood from her desk in the hotel room. She walked over to the phone and dialed Bobby's number.

*Ring....... ring....... ring.........*

"Drake here."

"Hey Bobby! It's me, Alana. Just calling back to let ya know what room Ah was stayin' in."

"Great. Hope the flight wasn't too bad. Let me just grab a pen... Okay ready."

"Alraght, like Ah told ya Ah'm at the Midtown Hotel. It's room 805. Got more news for ya. Anotha girl was taken last night. Her name's Orroro Munroe, another student from the university. Ah talked to a guy that used ta know her. He even gave me a picture. But that's about it. Ah'm gonna drive over to the university tomorrow and ask around. Look for people that knew any of the girls."

"Sounds good. Hey listen, I haven't gotten the information about the time of abduction yet. But as soon as I know, I'll give you a call on your cell or the hotel."

"That's fine. Give me a call soon as ya find out. Thanks Bobby. Bye."

"Catch you later, Rogue. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Alana decided to turn in for the night. Even though it was only 9:30, she had a long day tomorrow and needed the rest. She changed out of her street clothes into a soft baby blue flannel shirt. She crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her waist. As she lay her head down on the soft pillow, she closed her eyes feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer to this chapter** -- The song "One" belongs to Metallica. I do not own this song at all. Lars, please do not sue me. I am making **NO** money at all from this story!

Author's notes: 

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Song lyrics in bold.**

**Chapter 5**

It was dark in the bedroom. The only light came from two small candles burning on a dresser and the CD player which at that moment happened to be playing "One" by Metallica.

**I can't remember anything**

**Can't tell if this is true or dream**

**Deep down inside I feel to scream**

**This terrible silence stops me.**

Remy Lebeau walked over to his black Everlast punching bag. He stands for a minute and begins to stretch. Slowly breathing in, then out, he feels the vibrations from the music pass through him.

**Now that the war is through with me**

**I'm waking up I cannot see**

**That there is not much left of me**

**Nothing is real but pain now**

He begins his workout. He punches the bag lightly at first, as if he were toying with it. He continues to throw swift, hard punches, forcing the bag to swing side-to-side. Left. Right. Left. Upper cut. Jab. Punch after punch, he continues his workout. Each blow he lands becomes more forceful and intense. He punches the bag so hard that he begins to feel the pain rush up his arms.

**Hold my breath as I wish for death**

**Oh please God, wake me**

He continues beating the bag. Now with each blow, images of the missing girls rush through his head. Quickening his punches, he hits the bag even harder than before. Beads of glistening sweat stream down his face. 

He continued at this pace until he couldn't stand the pain any longer. His red eyes glowed fiercely in the dark room.

**Darkness Imprisoning me **

**All that I see**

** Absolute horror**

** I cannot live**

** I cannot die**

** Trapped in myself**

** Body my holding cell**

**Landmine Has taken my sight **

**Taken my speech **

**Taken my hearing**

** Taken my arms **

**Taken my legs**

** Taken my soul**

** Left me with a life in Hell**

He stepped away from the bag, ripping off his gloves. Breathing heavily, he stood and watched the bag swing back and forth. After he finally catches his breath, Remy moves over to a desk in the corner. On the desk is a revolver and several bullets. Beneath the gun, there are several scattered newspaper clippings about the missing girls. Remy shoves aside several pieces of paper and picks up a picture of a pretty young girl in her early twenties.

_Bethany._

************************************************

***_Good morning everyone!! You're listening to the #1 hit music station in Louisiana. Next up we've got...***_

Alana slammed her hand down on the alarm, trying to sneak in an extra five minutes of sleep. The sunlight pierced its way through the crack between the curtains and shined directly on her face. Unable to get back to sleep, the best option at this point seemed to be to take a shower. Sitting up in her bed, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She clumsily made her way to the bathroom, undressing along the way. As she walked to the shower, she passed the large mirror on the bathroom wall. She caught a glimpse of the scar on her right hip and ran her thin fingers over it. Sighing to herself, she turned on the water and began to take her shower.

The steam escaped the bathroom as Alana opened the door. She walked over to the dresser and began to dress. As she dressed, she mentally went through her itinerary. She decided that the first thing she would do was grab breakfast at Al's. She hoped that maybe she would run into some people that might be able to tell her more about the story. After breakfast, she planned on taking a drive over to the university, questioning the students. Finally, she would make her way back to the hotel to get herself ready for her date with Remy.

_Gawd, did Ah just call that a date? Look at me, Ah get some handsome guy t' ask me to dinner and Ah'm already plannin' mah weddin'. Ah should be ashamed o' mahself, actin' so desperate like. It's just a dinner ta discuss details about the story. That's all. Then again, when's th' last time Ah had dinner with a man. Not including Bobby._

Alana noticed herself turning red in the mirror and finished getting dressed. After she had all her make-up on, she grabbed her keys and made her way out the door.

She decided to drive to Al's since she would be going straight to the university after eating. As she pulled the diner doors open, she heard a man calling her name.

"Alana! Alana Harrison! Is that you?"

Alana slowly turned around, hoping that it was not Matt. Her conversation with him the day before had left her a bit uncomfortable and she really didn't feel like dealing with him right at that moment.

"Alana! Hey! It's me, Scott Summers!"

Once she realized who it was, a huge smile came to her face. "Scott!!!"

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well honestly after Ah spoke with ya, Ah made all my reservations and flew down the next day. Ah can't believe Ah forgot to call and let ya know Ah was coming."

"That's alright. All that matters is that you're here. I really appreciate your help with this Al." Alana found herself surprised when he called her Al. No one had called her that since her college years. "Hey what's this?" he pointed at the white streaks in Alana's hair.

"Oh this? Long story. Care ta hear it ovah breakfast? Mah treat." It's been so long since she'd seen Scott, she really did want to catch up on old times.

"Sounds great." After opening the door, Scott followed Alana into the diner.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story, Al. I'm glad to see you made it out alive." A sudden sadness overcame Scott. Alana knew exactly why.

"Ah'm sorry Scott, Ah promise we'll find her." She reached over and placed her hand over his. "Is there anything at all you can tell me that might help uncover this mystery a little bit?"

"No, I don't think so. I told the police everything I know. Jean was supposed to meet me for dinner that night. The last time I talked to her, she told me that she had a study group until 6:30 and then she'd come over right after that. She's never late for anything, so by 8:00 and she was still a no show I started to get really worried and called the police. Of course they were no help at all. Something about having to be missing for 24 hours before they really look into it. 24 hours came and went, and they still have no clue."

Scott sat there stabbing at his sausage links. Alana could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Listen Ah'm gonna go ovah ta the university and do some o' mah own questioning. If Ah find anythin' out, ya'll be the first person Ah call. Ah promise." A smile accompanied her sincere offer to help.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

The two finished up their breakfast and, with a hug, went their separate ways.

On her way to the car, Alana's thoughts stayed with Scott and his girlfriend Jean.

_Poor Scott. Ah can't believe how torn up he his. Ah never met Jean, but she seems t' have been one heck of a gal. Ah suppose Ah'll drive ovah t' the university now and look for some answers._

************************************************

Felt so inspired yesterday that I banged this one out last night... hope ya'll like it!

A/N: Seems like there may have been some slight confusion about Alana's streaks. Well quite honestly, I hadn't planned on going into more detail about her streaks. They came as a result of the sudden jolt of electricity (I was thinking about the Bride of Frankenstein right before I wrote that chapter).. umm not that I'm saying Alana looks like that or anything... haha... 

Also thanks to Rupeshwari for bringing to my attention that I had that boxed checked off in my settings... hopefully that'll get me some more reviews....

Anonymous reviews allowed!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: 

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 6**

The university campus was on the small side but still quite breathtaking. The tree-lined walkways and the old brick buildings possessed a class that was not seen anywhere else in town. The lawns were a perfect luscious green color. Many of the university students read their books as they sat underneath the shade of the trees.

The pathway from the parking lot led directly to the main courtyard, where the state flag of Louisiana flew high above. Alana just stood by the flagpole, unsure of where to begin her hunt. She decided to take an upfront approach and just walk up to some of the students hanging out in the courtyard. What would she ask them? How would she ask them? She took a deep breathe and walked up to the first group of students that she set her eyes on.

"Hello," she extended her right hand to greet the students, "mah name's Alana Harrison. Ah was wonderin' if Ah could ask ya'll a couple o' questions."

About 4 hours later, she was still questioning students and found herself no closer to the truth then when she began that morning. She found herself being directed from one student to the next in what seemed to be an endless circle. Just as she thought she was close to uncovering something, she found herself even further from reality. She checked her wristwatch and saw that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Since she wasn't really getting anywhere with her interviews, she decided to walk over to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

The cafeteria was a short walk from where she was conducting many of her interviews. It looked like any normal cafeteria with the "help-yourself" counters. Alana grabbed a tray and began to walk down the line, trying to find anything that looked edible. After about five minutes of indecisiveness, she grabbed a bowl and dished herself out some gumbo; she was in Louisiana, after all. After paying for her food at the cashier, she surveyed the dining hall for somewhere to sit. She wanted somewhere quiet to sit so she would be able to straighten out her thoughts. Luckily, she found an empty table in the corner of the room. 

Alana began to eat her lunch, not realizing how spicy the gumbo was. As she grabbed for a napkin in the dispenser, Alana noticed a green flyer that was leaning up against it. The flyer read:

**COME AND HEAR STORIES OF PARANORMAL ACTIVITY FROM AROUND THE WORLD!!!**

**WORLD-RENOWNED PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER TO GIVE A LECTURE FOR THE PARAPSYCHOLOGY AND PARANORMAL STUDIES DEPARTMENT.**

**JACKSON HALL**

**WEDNESDAY -- 7:30 PM**

**TICKETS $5.00 -- $2.50 WITH COLLEGE I.D.**

**REFRESHMENTS SERVED AFTER THE LECTURE -- GET TO MEET PROFESSOR XAVIER IN PERSON!**

_Ah'll definitely have ta check that out. Ah've listened to one of Xavier's lectures before, very interesting stuff! Hmm, it's already 5:20. Ah better get back t' the hotel ta get ready. Ah've gotta look mah best for mah, ummm, date with Remy._

The search at the university was leading nowhere so Alana decided to stop her interviews for the day. She would be returning the following night to attend the lecture by Xavier, so she figured she would be able to get some more interviews in tomorrow.

She drove a bit hurriedly back to the hotel. She couldn't deny the fact that she was excited about the dinner with Remy. He had such a charm to him; Alana couldn't help but blush again. She pulled into a spot in the hotel lot and ran up to her room. After such a long day on the university campus, she definitely needed another shower.

After her shower, she glanced at the clock. 7:15 already. Silently cursing herself for taking so long in the bathroom, she ran over to the dresser to look for an outfit to wear to dinner. She had no idea what to wear since Remy didn't even tell her where they would be going. She decided on a pair of beige boot-leg pants and a black baby tee. The outfit looked respectable enough if Remy were to take her to a nice restaurant. But at the same time, it was a casual look if they were going to the local fast food restaurant. Hoping that it wasn't the latter, Alana grabbed her keys and made her way down to the hotel lobby.

By the time she made it to the hotel lobby it was five minutes before eight. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot Remy anywhere. Alana decided to sit in the main waiting area in order to grab a better view of the entrance, figuring that would be the best place to see everyone going in and out.

_8:20 and still no Remy. What if he forgot? Worse yet, what if he decided ta stand me up?_

Almost as if he were reading her mind, Remy walked up behind the seat where Alana sat.

"Waitin' fo' someone chere?", Remy whispered into Alana's right ear, startling her.

"Maybe, depends on who's askin' ", slowly turning around, revealing a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hope dis Cajun didn' keep ya waitin' too long, eh?" flashing an equally flirtatious grin of his own.

Alana stoop up taking a head-to-toe look at the man who would be accompanying her for the rest of the evening.

He was definitely a very handsome man. His facial features were both rugged yet boy like at the same time. He was definitely into the rebellious look. His auburn hair flowed carelessly down to his neck and around his face. He was still wearing those shades. This was something Alana would have to ask him about, perhaps over dinner. She also noticed that his hands were bruised at the knuckles. Not really wanting to find out how that happened, she continued looking him over.

He wore a black leather jacket with a tight white shirt underneath. The look was completed by a pair of dark blue jeans and black Lugz boots. Yes, he was indeed going for the rebellious look. Alana smiled inwardly, looking forward to the evening ahead.

"So, Remy, what did ya have in mind for tonight?" she asked, eager to know where they would be going.

"Figured I could show y' 'round town. We start by grabbin' a bite t' eat at one o' de local restaurants. Mostly college students. Dat's if y' don' mind spending your time dere?"

"'Course not, sounds like it'll be fun!" Truthfully, Alana found it as an opportunity to conduct some more investigations.

"Shall we go, chère?", offering his left arm to Alana. She accepted the gesture, looping her own arm into his. 

************************************************

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short and to leave you hanging! I've been majorly lacking inspiration *sigh*... Apparently my muse has disappeared... 

Well, no worries, next chapter we'll have Remy and Alana's date!!!! YAY!

As always, please Read/Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 7**

Remy and Alana pulled up to the doors of the establishment. She took notice of the large neon sign that read Frank's Bar and Grille. They could hear the music blaring the closer they got to the front doors. Remy looked over at Alana, who was taking in every detail that her eyes could retain. 

"Y' always do dat chere?" Remy asked her.

"Do what?" Alana stopped, looking herself up and down, wondering what he was talking about. "Ah'm not doin' a thing."

Remy couldn't help but chuckle at her paranoia. "Didn' mean t' upset y' girl. Jus' wonderin' if y' always work, even when y' suppos' t' be relaxin'."

"Oh, Ah didn't think you'd notice." Alana gave a little giggle. "It's just habit Ah guess. One o' mah friends tell me Ah'm obsessed with details, especially with time. Ah don't know why, but Ah always have been."

Remy grinned as he opened the door for her, "Well maybe I'll be able to divert y' attention, jus' f' t'nite."

Alana's senses went into overdrive as the two entered Frank's. It was definitely more of a bar than a restaurant. In fact, judging by the lack of actual tables, Alana was surprised that anyone would call this a restaurant at all. As she and Remy made their way over to an empty booth in the corner, Alana continued to take in her surroundings. Frank's was definitely a hangout for the local college students, most of whom were crowded around the bar, trying to get the bartenders' attentions. Her own attention drifted from the bar over to the left, where a game of nine-ball was progressing. The match was between a short, hairy man with wild hair and a much taller blonde woman. Again, her eyes drifted, this time over to a classic looking jukebox, which at that moment was playing a country song that she was unfamiliar with. Not too far from the jukebox were the dart boards. She couldn't help but silently laugh at the competitiveness that spewed from the players. The dart players must have been playing for money, judging by the tempers that were being emitted. Finally, Alana's eyes diverted over to the man that was sitting in front of her, staring at her face.

Remy, who had sat there silently as Alana examined the bar, had a smile on his face as he stared at his companion. Alana smiled in return and tried to begin a conversation over the other noise in the bar. 

"So, Remy, did ya grow up in Dulac?"

"Non, actually, grew up in de city. Came down t' visit an ol' friend dat lives 'round 'ere.", he replied nonchalantly. 

"Really? Are ya'll good friends?"

Remy laughed loudly, "Mon ami has been called many t'ings in his life. But don' t'ink he's ever been called 'good'. Non, we got some business t' take of". 

"It's pretty dark in here, Ah think y' can take your sunglasses off now." Alana stated, hoping that he would explain why he was still wearing them.

"Non, better not petite. I got dis eye condition. M' eyes, dey're très sensible. I was born wit it. I gotta keep m' shades on. Better safe den sorry, eh?" He chuckled after he finished explaining.

"Ah see." 

"Enough o' me. I'd like t' know more 'bout you chere. So you're a reporter from New York, eh? But, I detect a southern accent comin' outta you. Something tell Remy dat you're not from de Big Apple."

"Yeah, well, ya'll got me there. Actually Ah'm from Caldecott County, Mississippi. It's pretty small, bet ya never even heard of it."

"Can't say I have. So why'd y' leave dere and go t' New York?" Remy leaned in closer. Alana felt goose bumps all over as she looked at Remy. She just couldn't get over how handsome he was. His care-free, rebellious look really did suit him. She then felt his hand on hers, stroking her fingers with his thumb. She quickly glanced down, feeling her face get warmer by the minute. She couldn't help but smile at him as they continued their conversation.

"Well, Ah guess Ah left 'cause Ah wanted to write for a big city newspaper. The biggest stories that ever happened in mah home town was when Mrs. Johnson's dog relieved himself on the mayor's leg." The two laughed imagining the incident.

When their chuckles stopped, Alana noticed Remy's attention directed at the white streaks in her hair. Not really being in the mood to explain her subway tunnel experience, Alana decided to find out what Remy knew about the disappearances.

"Okay Remy," Alana said abruptly, "tell me what ya know 'bout what's been goin' on in this town."

"Straight t' de point aren't ya?" Remy commented accompanied by a little chuckle.

Alana raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well Ah find that's the best way to get what ya want."

"Dat so?" Remy said, moving his face in closer and closer to hers. "Well, chere, I found dat a bit o' charm can be just as effective." His hand was now stroking her cheek, all the while flashing a devastating grin.

Alana's expression did not change as she took his hand away from her face. "Well, Ah can be charmin', when Ah need ta be... Now as Ah was sayin', Remy, what do ya know about these disappearances."

"Persistent, chere, I like dat. Bien, I tell y' what I know, and den y' tell Remy what you know, fair enough?"

"Fair enough", Alana nodded.

Remy pulled out a cigarette as he prepared to begin his story. He placed it between his thin lips, lighting it before taking a long drag. "Well chere, Ah know dis. It ain't de man wit de red eyes dat's takin' all dese girls."

"Well how can ya be so sure 'bout that? Almost all o' the eyewitnesses report seeing a pair of red eyes glowing in the shadows."

"Oui, dat dey do, but only after de third, maybe fourth, abduction. No one ever saw dem before dat."

"Okay so maybe no one was around to see them the first few times"

"Maybe." Remy took another drag on his cigarette. "Maybe not. What if dis 'demon' not de one takin' de girls. Maybe he trying t' do de same t'ing as you. Maybe he tryin' t' find out who takin' de girls."

"What if he were? Why would he care?"

"Dat's his business, non?"

"Ya sound pretty confident that this so called demon is innocent. Care ta share with me how you're so sure?"

Remy looked over at Alana, not showing any reaction. "Non, I can't."

Alana was sure he wouldn't share, although it seemed as if he actually wanted to tell her. "Okay, fair. So what else do ya know 'bout the girls?"

"Dat's 'bout it." She could tell that he was hiding something, but she wasn't sure just what it was. "So, I guess dat it's your turn den, petite." Remy stated, interrupting her current train of thought.

"Okay well, Ah know all the girls attended the university here in town. Ah also know that the last one was Orroro Munroe, Ah got her picture from one of the local mechanics."

"Wait did y' sat dat all de girls went t' de university?"

"Yeah, Ah believe so. That's what Ah've been told by..."

"Y' better check y' references better den. I know o' one dat didn't."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean dat one o' de girls wasn't a student. In fact, she not even from Dulac, she was just here visitin' her boyfriend."

"How could Ah have missed that?" Alana was dumbfounded, how could she have not known that? She thought about the profiles of each of the girls, running them through her mind. "Which one Remy? Which of the girls?"

"Her name's..." As Remy was about to tell Alana the girls name, a commotion came running through the front doors of Frank's. The cause of the hysteria was a boy in his early 20's. 

"Someone, help! My girlfriend, she's been taken!"

Remy and Alana gave each other a concerned look as the other patrons walked over to the young man. "What's dis all about boy. What ya doin' causin' all dis commotion?"

The young man tried to catch his breath all the while trying to explain what he was yelling about. "I already told you all! My girlfriend was abducted! She was supposed t' meet me, but she hasn't showed up yet!"

"Where did this happen?" Another one of the patrons yelled out.

"When I talked to her last, she was on her cell phone, it was about 7:50. She told me she was just walking past the Midtown Hotel."

Those words alarmed Alana. _The Midtown Hotel? Did Ah hear that right?_ She looked over at Remy, who was still watching the commotion. She glanced down at his hands, remembering the bruises that she had seen on Remy's hands. _And didn't the boy say she was walking past the hotel at around 7:50? Remy was supposed t' meet me at 8 but he didn't get there until 8:20. What if?_

Remy saw Alana looking at him with caution in her eyes. "Alana, y' okay dere?"

"Umm, yeah o'course. Listen Remy, Ah just remembered something and Ah really think Ah should follow up on it right now. Seein' as this dinner has been rudely interrupted, Ah hope ya don't mind if Ah go and check it out."

"Don' mind at all chere. In fact, I was jus' gonna ask ya de same t'ing. But I should give y' a ride back to de hotel first. Well, seein' as another girl has been taken, it's not safe out dere."

"Oh no, Ah'll be fine Remy. Ah can handle mahself."

"Sure y' can, but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't."

Alana didn't know how to turn him down without letting on to the fact that she was now suspicious of him. She decided that the short ride back to the hotel would be alright. 

They gathered their belongings and made their way back to the hotel. Neither Remy nor Alana said more than two words to each other on the ride back. Both were preoccupied thinking about the most recent abduction.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Remy turned to Alana. "Do y' want me t' walk y' up to your room?"

Alana raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ah'll be fine Remy. Thank ya for the offer though."

"Y' sure?"

"Ah'm sure"

"Okay den." As Alana made her way to the hotel, Remy grabbed her wrist. "Listen chere. I had a nice time t'nite. If y' gonna be in town a while, maybe we can get t'gether again?"

Alana smiled and said something that surprised even herself. "Well, if ya want, give me a call. Just call the front desk and ask for mah room. They'll put ya through." _What did Ah just say! This guy could be the one takin' all the girls and here Ah am invitin' him ta call me? _

Remy grinned. "Great. 'Til next time." He gently kissed the hand that he was holding and then the two went on their separate ways.

************************************************

She sat alone in a cold dark room with her hands tied behind her back. She leaned her head back against the hard, rough wall. Where was she? Who put her here? Why did they put her here? These were all questions running through her head. Panic, frustration, fear, anger, sorrow. These were all emotions that coursed through her all at the same time. 

She began to scream, "HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Her screams turned into sobs, "please, anyone." The sobs turned into whispers, "anyone, help me."

As exhaustion took over, she settled back down to a dark corner. As the weight of her eyelids dragged her into a deep sleep, she heard someone at the door.

"Soon." The man at her door said. He then turned and walked away, not saying another word.

************************************************

Well that's all for now! What do you think? Please review! 

Thanks to EVERYONE that's reviewed! I really, really, really, really appreciate it!

Sorry this one took so long, but I've been so busy lately. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner this time! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm back with the next installment! I must say my interest in this story has been waning a bit due to a lack of reviews... I fear that it's just not interesting enough for people to read. I may have to give up on this story.... But I continue on writing this next chapter anyway. I still haven't decided if I will stop or not. *sighs* I really would like to keep going, but we shall see what kind of response I get after this chapter...**

**Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed lately! They make me sooooo happy! *smiles* I write this chapter for all of you! Thanks... Okay, so here it goes... **

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 8**

~*She stood in total darkness with nothing but thick fog surrounding her. She was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, causing her to feel very cold, both inside and out. She took two steps forward before she realized that she wasn't quite alone. A tall dark figure of a man stood in the fog before her.

"Hello? Who's there?" She continued to walk forward, slowing her pace.

"Come closer girl." The dark figure responded. "I've been waiting a long time for you..."

As she came toward the man, her heart began to race and her breathing shallowed. Suddenly he lunged at her, causing her to fall on her back. She tried to fight him off, but his weight was just too great. A sharp sense of pain coursed through her body. The large man stood above her, laughing. She called for him to help, but she knew her pleas were useless. In a semi state of shock the young woman realized that there was a large red spot growing larger in the front of her hospital gown. It took her quite sometime before she realized that the red spot was blood, and that the blood belonged to her. She looked up at the man who was standing above her. As her last few breaths escaped her lips, she looked up at her killer, never quite seeing his face. Alana Harrison gasped one last time before she closed her eyes forever...*~

************************************************

_3 in de mornin'. Can't sleep. Too much goin' on, but I jus' don' know where t' start. Wit' all o' de girls disappearin', I'm surprised dat anybody can sleep in dis town. I know if wasn't de one... well I'm not worried._

Remy Lebeau put out his cigarette and made his way over to the kitchen. His date with Alana had been rushed_ s_o quickly that neither of them had been able to grab a bite to eat. She certainly was beautiful. In fact, if the circumstances were different, Remy could have imagined a real relationship with her. As he poured himself out a bowl of cereal, his thoughts drifted back and forth between the missing girls and Alana. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her beautiful green eyes. They were so deep and mesmerizing that he could have looked into them all night. Her smile, he thought, was like that of an angel. She was so full of hope and determination. Everything about her screamed that she had beauty, both inside and out. 

Remy couldn't believe that he was thinking these thoughts about a woman. Beautiful women had always surrounded him; he was just that kind of man. He had a natural seductive charm, that many, if not all, women found irresistible. But there was definitely something about Alana that pulled at him. It was almost as if they belonged together, if he believed in that "soul mate junk". Actually, everything in his life has made him believe otherwise. A woman, Belladonna, had hurt him once. From that moment on, he never let another woman hurt him ever again. "Better to hurt than be hurt" became his motto. But a small part of him couldn't help but yearn for someone to love and perhaps love him in return. 

He brought his attention back to his cereal bowl, which at that moment had become extremely overfilled. After cleaning up the mess he made with the Cookie Crisps, he sat at the table to enjoy his meal. Again, his thoughts trailed back to Alana. Why did she have such a hold over him? Was she thinking about him right now? What WAS she doing right now? When would he see her again, after all it was a small town. They were bound to run into each other sometime soon. But he knew where she was staying! Maybe he could give her a call tomorrow… As soon as he realized what he was doing, Remy laughed inwardly at himself for being so immature. 

Remy sat there and finished up his cereal, trying his hardest not to think about Alana. But he found that when he wasn't thinking about Alana, he was thinking out the missing girls, most importantly Bethany. Just thinking about her made his blood boil. Anger began to course through his body, involuntarily causing him to knock his bowl off the kitchen table. 

"MERDE," Remy yelled aloud. 

He quickly stood up from his seat, throwing it as well. He dropped down to his knees as the tears poured down his cheeks. His fist pounded the hard wood floor beneath him. He was probably disturbing the neighbors beneath him, but he didn't care. The floodgates had opened, and Remy's emotions were all coming out. 

He thought back to a time when he and Bethany were both unhappy. 

************************************************ 

****Flashback** **

**Nearly two years ago. **

**The Lebeau Mansion. **

**New Orleans, LA. **

"So, chere, y' leavin' now huh?" Remy had his arm around a pretty girl about 22 years old. 

"Yeah, de taxi should be here any minute now." She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "Don' be sad Remy, I'll be back t' visit all de time. I bet y' won' even notice I'm gone." 

"Bethany, Jus make me one promise…" 

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what Remy Lebeau would request of her. "What is it?" 

"Keep safe." Remy replied in a grim tone in his voice. 

Bethany had never seen him so serious' it somewhat scared her. "I promise." She smiled trying to reassure him. As her ride pulled up to the door, Remy helped Bethany put the bag into the trunk of the car. "I'll miss you all." She said to her entire family, who was now surrounding her and saying their farewells. Just before she got into the car, she ran up to Remy and shuffled around his already messy chestnut hair. "I'll see you soon, mon frère."  
  


************************************************

Remy sat in his leather sofa staring out the glass doors of his balcony. It was sunrise. The light slowly began to creep into the room. He had stayed up all night, thinking about his past. He again began to feel the anger build up within. However, this time it was interrupted by the ringing of a telephone. Every bone in his body urged him not to answer the phone; but against his better judgment he did.

"Allo?" Remy spoke in a monotonous tone. 

After a few moment, he spoke again. "Oui." With that, he hung up to phone and made his way to his bedroom.

Remy walked over to the bureau and pick up a revolver. After checking to make sure that it was loaded, he placed it in a holster, put on his trench coat, and walked out the door. 

* * *

**Well this is the part where I beg for reviews! *smiling* please let me know what you think... should I keep going or what?**


	9. Chapter 9

***sniffles* Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews all!**** Thanks to you, I have decided that Demons Eyes will stay out of story limbo for a while longer. **

**faith: No worries. As you'll see, Alana's okay. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyVader5: The wonderful reviews have definitely aided me in unleashing my imagination. I'm not sure if I've freed my soul, but I'm not too sure I really want to do that anyway! LoL.**

**foofighta: Okay foo, just for you, I will continue with the story! Okay maybe a little more for me, but I promise, you're at the top of the list too! hehe. Don't worry, we'll be getting some Remy/Rogue action soon enough. If not the next chapter, then definitely the one after that! woohoo!**

**Pookie Sanchez: I'm glad you found my story! I'm also very glad that you enjoy the first 8 chapters; hopefully you'll enjoy the remaining ones as well.**

**RiverRatRogue: Thank you for the words of encouragement! Nothing makes an author happier than seeing that people really do care about his or her story! As for Xavier, the only way to find how he is connected in the story is to keep on reading! =)**

**AlphabetZoup: Thanks for your interest! I sincerely appreciate it. =)**

**Amelda: Thanks for the encouragement! Well you caught me, as you will see in this chapter! hehe... **

**Panther Nesmith: You were one of my very first reviewers! Thanks so much for finding and keeping interest in it! Don't worry I will continue to write it for the time being! **

**Shadow Knight5: No need to come for me! But hey if my muses don't work, I know I've got a threat to keep me goin'! **

**ishandahalf: You are also one of my very first reviewers for this story! Thank you so much! What would I do without your reviews? I know that after I post any story up, I await your review! I'm glad you liked how Remy kept thinking about her. I wanted to add some fluff without actually having them together in the chapter. Seemed like the best way. =) Although you were off with Bethany, you were right on the ball with Alana! (as you will see)**

**KatLeBeau: I'm glad that my story gets that reaction out of people. I was really doubting whether or not people cared about it. Sorry for making it seem so sad, but I'll try pick to mood up. ~No promises though ;-)**

**Tammy: Honestly, I almost made her his girlfriend, but I couldn't bear the thought of Remy with anyone other than Rogue. *smiles* Once a ROMY always a ROMY! **

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 9**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..... 

Alana's alarm awoke her from a very disturbing night's sleep. After all, she had just had one heck of a nightmare. It all seemed so real that she almost didn't want to get out of bed that morning. But, she knew that she had people to see and many questions to ask. After stretching her arms above her head, she swung her legs to the side of her bed. 

After taking in a deep breath, Alana looked down, making sure that she was, in fact, alive and well. No, there was no stab wound. That was a relief. She rubbed her face with both of her hands, and finished stretching before she finally made her way to open the curtains. The sunlight burst into her room, allowing Alana to feel the warmth of the sun. As she looked out below, she saw that the town of Dulac was already up and about their usual routines. As she stared down at the people, she couldn't help but wonder what Remy was doing at the moment. Despite the fact that she was a bit suspicious of him, she couldn't help but feel attracted. He was so handsome, and charming as well! She began to giggle, feeling like a little schoolgirl. Why did he have to be so mysterious, she thought to herself. She decided that if she wanted to learn more about him, she would definitely have to see him again. This was a task that she would not mind. But for now, she would settle for a quick breakfast followed by a long day of interviews in town. Tonight was the lecture by Charles Xavier on the university campus, so she made sure to remind herself not to wear herself out this morning. 

It didn't take her more than twenty minutes to shower and get ready for breakfast and once again made her way over to Al's diner. Despite the lousy service, the food was actually quite tasty as well as affordable. She ordered the early bird special which happened to be a platter of scrambled eggs served with bacon and toast. Alana looked around the diner once again, recognizing familiar faces from her past few visits. Unfortunately, the one person she had hoped to see there was not present. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Remy the night before. 

_How is he so sure that this red-eyed "demon" isn't the one that's takin' all of the girls? And what else did he say about the girls? They weren't all students! How would he know that? What's his interest in this... and why were his hands all bruised._

It was only after Alana got back to her room last night did she realize that Remy had not given her a way of contacting him. Her heart sunk slightly with the fear that perhaps Remy would not try to see her again. She finished up her food and paid the bill, leaving a far too generous tip despite the, once again, very rude waitress. 

She sighed before pushing open the doors of the diner. _Well here it goes. Ah suppose Ah'll start by questionin' people around town. Ah hope it's not too hot today since I'll probably be walkin' 'round most o' the time. Okay enough complainin', time ta get out there and do mah job._

Alana wandered aimlessly around the quaint town of Dulac. She took notice of the older looking buildings and tree-lined sidewalks. The people were friendly and helpful, despite the recent events overshadowing the community. She couldn't but feel proud of the citizens, the way they continued with their everyday life, overcoming any fears they may be feeling. Smiles on the faces of the citizens made her miss her home in Caldecott County. She loved New York and of the buzz, the thrills, and the excitement. But sometimes, she just hated the loneliness that came with it. Spending some time back in the South made her homesick even more. 

As Alana sat at a table of a corner café, only a block from her hotel, she reviewed several notes that she had taken during her interviews with some of the citizens. Much that they told her, she already knew. Many told their recollections of some of the girls: how they knew them, what they looked like, their most embarrassing moments, and other useless information like that. She continued to review some of her own notes. The count was up to 12 now. Twelve missing girls, all young. But that was all they had in common. She had previously thought that they were all students of the university, but according to Remy, they weren't. What was the missing link? Were they still alive? She began to feel very frustrated with the lack of information. She checked her watched and saw that it was already 5 o'clock. The lecture started at 7:30, but she hoped to arrive at the university an hour early to get in some more interviews with the students. 

She head back towards the hotel to freshen up before heading over to the lecture. Although the heat wasn't excessive today, it sure was humid. When she arrived back at her room, she noticed that the message light on her phone was blinking. Maybe it was Remy! She ran over to check her messages, dropping all her notes on the bed. 

"Hey Alana, it's me Bobby!" _Darn it's just Bobby. _"Just thought I'd check in with you. I looked into that information you wanted, about the approximate abduction times. They're all over the place Alana, can't find any connection. I faxed the information to the front desk if you want to take a look at it. All right, so, umm, just give me a call when you get a chance. Bye." 

Alana hung up the telephone feeling disappointed, not because of what Bobby said, but because it was not Remy that called. She sat and pouted for about five minutes before she finally found the motivation to get up and get ready. She normally didn't make a habit of taking two showers a day, but the humidity was so awful. After she re-dressed and made herself up, she ran down to her rental car and drove over to the university, taking with her all the necessary notes she wanted to discuss with Xavier. 

Students rushed about the campus, mostly heading over to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat for dinner. Alana was glad that she had grabbed something to eat at the cafe so that she could focus on her interviews and the lecture. As she started to walk over to the cafeteria, she noticed someone hovering around in the shadows next to one of the university buildings. Her reporter instincts told her that this was something she should check out. First Alana looked around to see if there was anyone else that noticed the man, but when everyone else was still going about their regular business, she headed in the direction of where she spotted the movement. She walked slowly into the shadowy alley, trying to find who it was lurking about. As she surveyed the area, she found nothing and decided to head back. However, just as she made her way over back to the cafeteria, someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the alley. She tried to scream for help, but the stranger placed a hand over her mouth, preventing any sound to escape. As she struggled to get free, her cell phone dropped out of her pocket, breaking on impact. The stranger turned her around and Alana's eyes widened. Before her were a pair of the most intense, fiery red eyes. 

* * *

**Yay! Got out another chapter. Again thanks to everyone that reviewed and gave me the encouragement to continue. I guess that was all that I needed! Hope the reviews keep up! hehe...**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 10**

Alana stood still; fear coursed through her body. The eyes she was staring into were so intense. It took her several seconds before she realized that it was Remy. She struggled even harder, but the more Alana resisted, the he firmer kept his hold. 

"Relax chere, Take it easy. I'm not tryin' t' hurt ya." Alana narrowed her eyebrows out of suspicion, but she managed to slow down the pace of her breathing. 

"Ya have an odd way o' showin' it", Alana replied sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry chere, but y' should know better den t' sneak 'round dark alleys. Haven't y' heard? Girls are bein' taken 'round 'ere. So tell me, why are ya here?" Remy finally released his hold on her, but they were still standing very close to each other. 

"Well Remy," Alana spoke while she straightened out her clothes, "if ya must know. Ah'm here ta watch the lecture bein' given by Charles Xavier. 

"Right, I saw it on one o' de flyers 'round campus. So what? He's some sort o' ghostbuster or somet'in?" 

"Paranormal expert." 

"Right. O'course." 

"Anyway, Ah figured Ah might be able ta ask him a couple of questions. But wait a minute, you have some explainin' ta do yoahself. You... You're the man with the red eyes. Your the one the witnesses saw in the alleyways. That means you're the one that's been..." Alana began to panic. Remy's eyes. The were so red, so furious. She began to back away, but her back was already to the wall. Remy grabbed hold of her waist again. He pulled her closer and leaned in. 

"Listen chere, I know what y' thinkin'. But y' have t' believe me when I tell ya dat I ain't got nothin t' do wit' dis." 

"Why Remy? Why should Ah? Ah barely even know you! How do Ah know that you're not the one that's takin' all of the girls?" 

"Because," Remy hung his head low, "because, whoever is takin' all o' de girls, he is de bastard dat has m' little sister. Bethany." 

_Bethany. Bethany Lebeau. How could I have missed the connection. That's the name of the fourth missing girl._

In an instant, it struck her. Remy had been trying to catch the abductor. That's why he was always spotted at the scene of the crime. 

"Your sister? Oh Remy, Ah'm sorry." Alana cupped her hands around his face and lifted it so that she could look into his eyes. "Ah had no idea." 

Alana couldn't explain what happened next. Maybe it was because she felt guilty for accusing him of being the abductor. Maybe she felt sorry for his loss. Maybe it was the attraction she had been feeling since the moment they met. Whatever it was, Alana found herself with her lips on his. She kissed him gently at first, testing to see if the feeling was mutual. When she found that Remy gave no objections, she began to kiss him harder. His lips were so firm, yet soft. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Alana ran her hands through his chestnut brown hair. They continued to enjoy the pleasures of their recent bond, forgetting all their problems for the time being. It was Alana who finally broke apart from their kiss, resulting in the two of them gasping for air. 

"Ah'm... Ah'm so sorry." Alana blushed. "Ah don't know what came over me. Ah didn't mean ta..." 

"Remy placed two fingers over her mouth. "Hush chèrie. No need t' be apologizin'. Y' didn't do anythin' I haven't wanted t' do. In fact, it should be me t' be sayin' I'm sorry for not doin' it first." He smiled gently, following it with a gentle peck where he had his two fingers. "But for now, how 'bout we head over to dat lecture. See what dis Xavier has t' say." 

Alana just smiled and nodded her head. They walked out of the alley together and Alana noticed that it was a little after seven. They decided to head right over to the lecture hall, hoping to get into their seats before Xavier started speaking. 

"Hope y' don' mind me taggin' along. But seein' as we're both lookin' for some answers..." 

"No need t' explain. Ah don' mind yoah company at all." Alana replied flirtatiously. "Well, ya know what they say..." 

"It takes two t' tango?" 

Alana gave Remy a huge smile. She couldn't help but feel flattered. "Actually Cajun, Ah was goin' t' say 'two heads are better than one.'" 

As they walked up to the front doors of Jackson Hall, they saw a young college student sitting at a small card table. 

"Hi, welcome to Jackson Hall. Student I.D.'s please." 

Remy and Alana looked at each other and gave one another a small smile. Although they were both pretty young, they certainly didn't look the role of college students." 

"Sorry, homme, de lady and I aren't students."

"Oh my bad! Well in that case, it'll be $5.00 each."

Alana pulled out her wallet to pay, but Remy had already taken care of the fee.

"Oh Remy, let me pay ya back for that."

"Don' worry 'bout it. Maybe y' can repay me later wit' one o' those kisses." He flashed a confident smile.

"Maybe." Alana went in ahead of Remy, putting a little more shake in her walk. She stopped and turned her head. "Ya coming?"

Remy smiled inwardly at the sight of Alana walking into the lecture hall. They quietly snuck into the back row, trying not to disturb the lecture that had already begun.

************************************************

**Meanwhile, right outside the town of Dulac...**

"But why does it have to be her??" A man yelled at his small cordless telephone.

"The preparations are nearly complete. We just need one more..." replied the man on the other end of the line.

"Save it. I know the deal. I've already lost the one person I cared about the most. How can you expect me to do this to her too?" The first man paced and paced in the small, dimly lit room.

"You don't think I'll feel even a little guilty either? I've actually started to fall in love with this woman..." The man on the telephone paused for several seconds. "But, we've got to put our feelings aside. It's our duty. It's what we were assigned to do. Listen, I've gotta go take care of something. Just don't mess this up." Click.

The man stood there, still holding his phone up to his head. He took a deep breath, his grip on the phone growing tighter. He threw the phone, causing it to shatter once it hit the wall. He sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Al."

* * *

And the plot thickens! Well what could be going on? Oh the suspense! Stay tuned for the next installment of... Demon Eyes...

Hehe... What do you guys think? As always, please read and review!

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 11**

Vampires. Haunted Mansions. Superstitions. Ghosts. Remy and Alana listened to Xavier talk all about it. Although all very interesting, they heard nothing that helped explain what had been going on in Dulac. The lecture winded down and the announcement was made that refreshments were available in one of the university's dining halls. In addition, anyone who wanted to do so would have an opportunity to speak with Xavier himself. The audience filed out of the lecture hall, along with Alana and Remy.

Everyone eventually made their way over to one of the university's dining halls where the reception was being held. Alana surveyed the room, looking for Xavier. She wasn't really interested in all the food, she just wanted her questioned answered. Remy, on the other hand, was helping himself to the fruit punch and many puff pastries. "Y' want some chere? I've definitely had better, but it'll do when y're starvin'."

"No thanks Remy. Ah'm not all that hungry. Besides Ah just really want ta talk ta Xavier. See if he might be able to give us anything."

"Now chere, y' said dis Xavier is some sort o' expert on de paranormal. What makes y' t'ink dat he'll know anyt'ing 'bout de girls?"

"Well Ah thought he might know somethin' about the red..." Alana bit her tongue. What she was about to say was that she wanted to see if Xavier would know something about the red-eyed demon. Remy knew what was going on in her mind right then. In shame, Alana lowered her eyes. She initially wanted to learn more about the mysterious red eyes. But she already knew who they belonged to. She looked at Remy who turned his head away from her. "Remy, Ah'm sorry. Ah forgot."

Remy shook his head. "No chere, it's okay. I've had dem since I was born. I tol' y' I had an eye condition. Well dat's it. Don' y' worry 'bout it." He turned to her and stroked her cheek with his fingers, accompanied by a gentle smile.

Alana couldn't remember the last time a man had this kind of effect on her. She gave him a small smile in return before noticing that his attention had diverted away from her face.

"Cherie, isn't dat Xavier over dere?" 

"But Remy, Ah don't know what t' ask him. Now that... well now that I know about the eyes."

"True, but if he really is as smart as everyone t'inks he is, maybe he can lead us in another direction. Now go on." Remy gave Alana a slight nudge in the back, pushing her in the direction of where Xavier stood.

It didn't take much for Alana to get Xavier's attention. Even in a crowded room, her beauty shined through the crowd. And after grabbing more puff pastries, Remy soon followed and the two slowly made their way over to Xavier. 

"Hello there, Professor Xavier? Mah name's Alana Harrison. I'm a reporter from the Daily Post up in New York and this is Remy Lebeau. We were wondering if we could speak with you for a few minutes. " Alana approached the older and very bald man.

"I hoped you don't mind me asking what this concerns?" Xavier replied.

"Not at all. We were just wondering if you could help us out with the recent disappearances that have been occurring in town."

Xavier narrowed his eyes and gave a slight nod. 

"See Prof," Remy interjected "We were wondering if we tol' y' 'bout the disappearances, y' might be able t' point us in de right direction."

"Mister... Lebeau? Isn't it?

"Oui."

"Mister Lebeau, I am an expert on the paranormal, not a detective. What makes you think I would be able to tell you anything about these kidnappings."

"Of course, sir. Ah'm sorry we bothered you." Alana replied but was quickly cut off by Xavier.

"Miss Harrison. I never said that I wouldn't speak with you." Xavier motioned over to one of the university faculty members, calling him over to where the trio stood. Xavier then whispered into the gentleman's ear before bringing his attention back to Remy and Alana.

"Now Miss Harrison, Mr. Lebeau, let's find ourselves a quieter place to talk." Xavier motioned toward the exit and led the way out of the noisy dining hall.

* * *

OGM! I can't believe I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER! I hope I still have my readers out there interested in the story! I'm so sorry everyone but between school and life I just haven't been able to find the time to sit down and write! I jotted this down with a sudden burst of inspiration and am currently trying to motivate myself to write chapter 12 soon! 

Sorry for the lack of ROMY goodness but I promise more of that to come soon! Want a hint? (Late night brain storming session between Alana and Remy!)

LoL ok... Please read, review, and ENJOY!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 12**

Xavier led Remy and Alana to an empty office not too far from where the reception was being held. The duo looked at each other, wondering what Xavier would have to say. At first Xavier stood there, with nothing to say, merely staring out the window and up at the brilliant moon. 

It was Remy who finally broke the silence. "Not t' be rude or anyt'ing prof, but are y' gonna stare at the stars all night or are y' gonna be able t' help us?" 

"Remy!" Alana whispered to her companion. "Give him time ta think!" 

"No, it's quite alright Miss Harrison. I understand that Mr. Lebeau is quite anxious considering his current situation." 

"What do y' mean by that?" Remy shot back defensively. 

"That's not important. I believe you two wanted me to point you into a helpful direction." 

"Yes professor. Anything you can tell us would be wonderful." 

"Anyt'ing helpful dat is." Remy muttered, still bothered the Xavier's previous comment. 

"I will tell you this," Xavier turned around to face the two. "Whatever is responsible for these disappearances is not paranormal in nature." 

"What do you mean professor?" Alana asked. 

"I am quite aware of who you are Miss Harrison. I know that you go around, chasing stories of the strange and supernatural. I have read about your experience in the tunnel. How you got your distinct white hair." Xavier continued, "If you think you'll find yourself a story here, you are wrong. The person or persons responsible for this are of flesh and blood, just like you and Mr. Lebeau." 

"Persons? Y' mean dere might be more den one bastard takin' de girls." 

"It's a possibility Mr. Lebeau. I'm surprised the thought hadn't already crossed your minds. May I make a suggestion?" 

Remy and Alana looked at each other and nodded at the professor. 

"Leave it alone. Just drop your hunt. Let the local police handle it and go back to your lives." 

"But..." Alana tried to speak only to be cut off by Xavier. 

"Now if you two will excuse me. I've got to get back to that reception. Goodnight Miss Harrison, Mr. Lebeau." 

"Goodnight professor." Alana replied, but Xavier had already left the room. 

"Yeah, t'anks for de help", added Remy sarcastically. "Well chere, now what? We know about just as much as we knew before we came here tonight. Hey at least I got some food outta it," he grinned but Alana wasn't paying attention. Remy walked over to Alana, who was now standing where Xavier had stood by the window. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You 'kay petite?" 

"Yeah Remy. Ah'm fine. Ah'm just even more confused now than ever. Ah can't think straight. Ah have this feeling in my stomach telling me that something big and bad is going down here in Dulac. Worse yet, that same gut feeling is telling me that we may not able to do anything about it." 

She turned around and buried her face in Remy's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Remy wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Listen chere, we'll figure dis out. For now, I say let's get out of here." 

Alana looked up from within his embrace and stared into his red on black eyes. "Remy." 

"Oui chere?" 

"Do you think you can give me a ride back to my hotel?" 

"Of course." 

************************************************ 

The full moon radiated in the dark sky above Dulac. The streets were quiet tonight, as were many other nights since the strange disappearances had begun. The local police were baffled and town was scared. Those in their right minds stayed in, since it seemed to be the only safe option. All was still in the town of Dulac. Well, not quite everything.. 

The room was dark, lit only by candles. In the middle of the room was a large round wooden table with an drawing of a snake wrapped around a skull etched in the middle. The sound of a gong ripped through the silent room. _*Dong* *Dong* _Two oak doors slowly opened as one by one, robed figures made their way into the room. Each robe was identical consisting of a heavy midnight blue fabric. To accompany the ceremonial robe, each person wore plain white plastic mask, with holes only for the eyes and nose. 

After all the figures had entered the room, they each took a seat at the large table. One man stood up, "The time is near." 

* * *

Okay. I'm so sorry it's short again! But hey I just have to get them out while I can right? We don't want another two month wait for the next chapter do we? hehe... j/k Looks like the creative juices are flowing right now so I've got to take advantage while I can! 

As for my reviewers: 

Tammy: I can't wait for the ROMY action either! hehe and I'm the author! 

Ishandahalf: I know I've been a bad little author leaving everyone hanging for so long. But I promise I'll TRY to be better with the updates! As for Xavier.. we'll just have to wait and see where he plays a part in this whole thing! 

Caliente: I'm glad that you found my story and more importantly I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Please keep checking back for more twists and turns as the story develops! 

Foo: I know the last one AND this one are pretty short, but if you put them together then it's an average length. And hey I didn't make you wait too long for this one now did I? 

Natural: Glad you came across the story. I haven't yet decided whether or not I'll bring in the names of the other girls... we'll see how long I want to make this story! As for the mutant powers.. the story seems to have developed into a NON powers reality (except for Remy's eyes cause it added to the story). 

Ok.. hope you all enjoy this chappie and please leave your reviews! 

Thanks! ~JeNNa 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Oh my gosh! A new chapter!!! After all these months… errr ok.. I realize it's been over a year.. I apologize deeply… But here… the extremely over due next chapter of _Demon Eyes._

_Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

**Flashback **

**100 years ago. **

**Dulac, Louisiana**

A tall man walked through the shadows of the mansion. His head filled with the events that were to occur in the following evenings to come. Feelings of guilt and remorse filled his stomach, but he knew there was nothing that could be done. After all, this had been how he has lived his life for as long as he could remember.

He stopped in front of an antique mirror that hung in the hall. He examined his young features, blue eyes piercing even in the darkest of nights. Anyone that looked at him would have guessed him to be in his early twenties, maybe even younger. However, he knew it was a lie. Only he, and a handful of others knew how old he really was.

His journey down the hall came to an end as he reached his bedroom. As he walked into his room, he walked right over to a robe that lay neatly on his bed. As he put on his robe, he realized that his feelings of guilt subsiding. Finally, he picked up a white mask that lay on the foot of the bed. He put on the mask and left his room to join the others.

The others were already waiting for him around the round wooden table that he hadn't seen for a very long time. Tonight's gathering served both as a celebration and a reminder for the group of twelve men that were in attendance.

_Dong Dong _The sound of the gong rang through the room and the twelve men took their places around the large table. After all were seated, one of the men stood, as he simultaneously cleared his throat.

"Tonight we gather again, as we have gathered many nights before. The time has come for us once again to renew our pact… our life… our youth. Like we have done countless time before, we must do again. I ask you my brothers, will you live by the promise was made?"

"We do."

"I call you my brothers to go out! Go and find those that will ensure us all another hundred years of youth."

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this one out as a message to my readers… "I'M NOT DEAD!!!!" hehe…

I promise that it will not be another year before the next chapter. Look for Chapter 14 to come out within the next few days.

As always… please read and review!

Thanks. MzJeNNa


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A cloud of silence hovered over the unlikely pair that were the current passengers of the dark green sedan. Some would have said that the quiet tone was a result of yet another dead end in their search for answers. Some would have said that perhaps they were both tired, although it was only midnight. No, it wasn't either of those. As they sat outside the Midtown Hotel, they knew the silence was a result of the recent attraction they had developed for each other. It was the result of a stolen kiss that took place in an alley of a university campus.

Deciding to finally break the wait, Remy cleared his throat as he turned towards Alana. "I'm sorry chère."

"For what Remy?"

"Y' know. De whole t'ing wit Xavier and all. Him turnin' out t' know not'ing 'bout de girls."

Alana looked straight ahead with eyes that could have melted even the thickest of steel. "Ah'm sure Xavier knows plenty. He's just not willin' ta tell us."

"How can y' be so sure girl?"

"When you're an investigative reporter Remy, ya learn when people are tryin t' yank ya around."

"Is dere an end t' y' talents girl?"

This caused Alana to unexpectedly blush. The tensions of their attraction had been momentarily broken by the discussion about Xavier. But, here it was again, front and center.

"Ya know Remy, Ah've got all these files up in my room. Ah keep lookin' and lookin' at them, but Ah can't help but feel that Ah'm missin' something."

"Well chère, I don' mind helpin' y'. Dat is if y' want me to?"

"Really?" Alana's voice slightly cracked as a result of her sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Ahem. Well just let me know when yoah gonna be free and we can set something up."

"Well, y' know, seems t' me dat every minute counts. So, if y' ain't too tired, I can take a look at de files now."

Although she tried her hardest not to, Alana couldn't help but display a huge smile across her face.

"From de look o' dat smile, I'm t'inking dat y' don' mind me comin' up now?"

"O' course not Remy."

Alana opened the door of the sedan and made her way to the hotel. Remy quickly followed suit and the two made their way across the hotel lobby. The young man at the front desk stared at the two as they walked towards the elevator. Alana couldn't help but feel that his eyes were not the only ones watching. She quickly surveyed the lobby, looking for anyone else that may have been present. But she saw nothing; the only people there were the young man, Remy, and herself. Remy noticed the sudden change in Alana's demeanor. "Y' alright chère? Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, Ah'm alright Remy. It's nothing" But she knew it was a lie. Another thing she learned as an investigative reporter was to always trust her initial instincts. As the elevator doors parted, she unknowingly grabbed Remy's hand and quickly entered.

"Alana, if dere's sometin' wrong, y' can tell me. Was it de guy at de front desk? Did he ever do anythin' to you? Y' know I can take care of him right?"

Alana gave him a small smile and gently shook her head. "Really Remy, Ah'm alright." _Ding_ "This is our stop."

Alana couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she opened the door to her hotel room. It had been quite a long day. So long, that it almost felt like she hadn't seen her room in over a year. As she threw her belongings on her bed, Remy stood by the door.

"Well come on in sugah. Don't be shy. Let me get settled and we can take a look at all the files."

"Sure no problem, chère." The young Cajun replied as he walked over to the armchair. He picked up a stack of papers that were on the red velvet seat and carefully moved them onto the table. There Remy Lebeau sat, thinking that the velvet fabric against his skin was not nearly as soft as the lips that he had kissed earlier that evening. There he sat, watching Alana pacing around the room and being borderline frantic. But to him she looked like an angel.

Meanwhile, Alana did look a bit frantic. _Dang, where did Ah put that other file? I know it's around here somewhere. God, Ah must look like a crazy woman to Remy. Oh is that it? No, that's the wrong file. But Ah bet this might help too. Well Ah'll just throw it on the table for now. Why is he staring at me so much? Let me relax. Ah'll just walk over to the phone and check my voicemail. It's probably Bobby checking up on me again._ "Did you want a drink Remy? Ah think Ah might have some bottled water in the mini-fridge."

"No t'anks, I'm not dat thirsty. Maybe later tho." _Maybe I should've taken de water, non? What if she thought it was rude o' me t' turn it down? Pah. I'm worryin' over not'in. Just relax Remy._

"Ok then." _Well Ah wonder why he said no. It's not like Ah have kooties or... oh. The voicemail's from Scott._

"Hey Al. It just me Scott. I just wanted to say 'hey'. So... ummm... hey. Hey I was... umm... wondering if you could meet me for dinner tomorrow night. I was just thinking about Jean and I really need someone to talk to. So give me a call. You know my number. Talk to you later."

_Poor Scott, he sounds so upset. Ah'll have to give him a call as soon as Ah can. Poor guy. _Alana continued to fumble through her paperwork.

So as not to frighten Alana, Remy decided that he would stop staring at her and began to observe more of his surroundings. There really were papers everywhere with names, addresses, and personal notes written all over them. Remy also noticed photographs of the girls, which Alana had taped up on the vanity mirror. Written below each picture was the name of each victim. One name stuck out. Lebeau, Bethany. A sense of overwhelming guilt coursed through his veins.

Alana noticed Remy, whose gaze was fixed on her mural of pictures. She knew exactly which one Remy was staring at. "Your sister's a very pretty girl." Alana said as she walked over to Remy, hoping to somehow ease the pain that she saw developing in his strange, yet intriguing eyes. She knelt next to Remy and placed her hand on his. "We'll find her Remy. Ah promise."

As Remy looked into her deep green eyes, he once again felt a sense of comfort. "I know chère." And almost as if to say thank you, Remy leaned in and gave Alana a kiss.

As soon as their lips met the world around them disappeared. It was just the two of them now. No worries. No papers. No victims. No pain. Nothing mattered now but the connection that the two were about to make. As they turned out the lights, to Alana and Remy, all was well in the town of Dulac.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remy lay in bed, staring at the beautiful woman that lay in his arms. The night had been perfect, but he knew that it would eventually come to an end. He pushed aside her auburn hair that was curiously streaked with white. Perhaps one day, he thought to himself, he would ask her about it. But as the red digits of the alarm clock changed to 5:00 AM, he knew he would have to wait for the answer. Carefully, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He leaned over Alana and gently gave her one more kiss before making his way out.

As he walked out of the Midtown Hotel, Remy dialed on his cell phone. "Allo. It's Remy." The sun began to rise over the town of Dulac,.Remy replied with an abrupt, "I know", and placed the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

Awkwardness, mushiness, and more of the robed guys coming soon on... _Demon Eyes_. ;-)

**Thanks to enchantedlight, ishandahalf, Roguechere, and Tammy for the quick reviews. It really really means a lot to me that you guys have taken the time out to review my story, especially after I abandoned it for so long.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers/reviewers. Without you guys, these stories wouldn't mean as much.**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**New Orleans, LA**

Greed. It can drive us to greatness, but at what cost? There are those that would kill in order to gain their deepest desires. In an old mansion on the out-skirts of New Orleans, a man and woman sit and discuss just how much is too much.

"See what your greed has brought upon your home?", a woman said sternly to the gentleman sitting before her. "After hundreds of years, your family has worked in unison with the Ghassan. But because of you, the pact is in danger!"

"Silence woman. Everyt'ing is under control. Soon, I will get what I want and de Ghassan will get what dey NEED.", the gentleman replied with a stone-cold tone. "De Ghassan will not do anyt'ing rash. For hundreds o' years, dey have depended on my family for their survival, their very way of living. Without m' family, dey are not'ing."

"My husband, how can you be so sure?", her voice softened. She leaned forward and placed her hand on her husband's. "How can you be so sure that all will be well? The Ghassan are very powerful, with connections in this world that are unimaginable. You have never even seen their faces! What makes you think that they will give into you?"

"Simple.", his voice also softening to match that of his wife's. "Because we are de only ones dat can provide dem wit' de elixer. Only we know de secrets t' making de precious drink dat dey use in their Ritual of Life. For without dis drink, dey will not be able to draw out the youthful essence of their victims before making it their own. Without dis drink, they will be nothing more than dust."

"And so you think that you are so important in this plan that you demand more payment. Even at the cost of your own daughter? We do not need more riches! We already have our fortune, a fortune built on the money given to your family by the Ghassan."

"Remy will find her before the Ghassan do her any harm. Don' worry 'bout her."

"But what about Remy? He is your child too. How could you send him out to find his sister's kidnappers, without even telling him about the real danger he is in?"

"Because, he is a Lebeau. Maybe not by blood, but he is my son nonetheless. He can take care of himself."

"You are a fool, Jean-Luc Lebeau."

"Dat I may be. But come dis time next week, I will be a much richer fool." With those words, Jean-Luc Lebeau stood, pulling his hand away from his wife's. He looked around the room donned with rare and beautiful paintings, trying to convince himself that all would in fact be well.

Greed. This was a word that Jean-Luc knew very well. And in his case, the death of his own children was a risk he was willing to take.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Dulac, LA**

_Gone. Without a word, he just left. Ah can't believe it._

Alana Harrison sat in her bed, looking at the wrinkled sheets beside her. When her alarm sounded at 6:30 AM, she expected to roll over and put her arms around the man that she had spent the previous night with. However, much to her surprise, she felt nothing but cold cotton sheets. She surveyed the tables on both sides of the bed, hoping that Remy had left a note, only to find nothing more than disappointment.After realizing and admitting that Remy had not left any sort of goodbye note, she decided to get to work. She convinced herself that it was better that Remy left so early, since she had a lot of research to do.

"If Ah'm gonna get any work done around here, Ah'm gonna have ta get a bit more organized.", Alana said as she looked at the numerous piles of papers and pictures around her room. With those words, she rose out of bed and began cleaning, sorting papers, pictures, notes, and messages, making sure not to throw out anything that may be a potential clue.

Two hours, and a much more organized room, later, Alana took a deep breath realizing that there was no more cleaning to be done. Just as she was about to sit down and begin her research, the phone rang. Alana allowed the phone to go unanswered, hoping that the party at the other end would give up. However, after about twenty rings, she realized that they had no intention of hanging up until they spoke with her.

"Hello", she spoke with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. But, there was no answer. "Hello", Alana said again, exaggerating the final vowel. "Is anyone there?" Still nothing. "Listen Ah'm hangin' up now." She put the receiver back into it's cradle. As she made her way back to the table, the phone rang again. She turned slowly, wondering whether or not she should answer the phone for the second time. Going against her better judgments, she once again picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Once again, there was no answer. Alana listened carefully, hoping to hear anything that would indicate who the caller was on the other end. She heard nothing. Nothing but a quiet breathing. "Listen, who ever this is. Ah'm really busy! So if ya want ta talk ta me, do it now!" _Click_ _Hmm. Hung up. Ah must've scared 'em off. Ah wonder who it could be? Maybe it was just Remy, wantin' ta explain where he went. Well at least Ah hope it was. Either way, Ah don't have time for these childish pranks. _Although she prided herself on being a sort of "tough cookie", she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the sudden departure of her recent companion. But as always, work came first. She forced herself to clear her thoughts of anything that had to do with the night before and directed her attention back to the reason she came to Dulac. The girls.

She walked back to her bed where she had arranged the photographs that she had accumulated. She started with the pile that was closest to her hand. She quickly flipped through the photos, since this was not the first time she had examined them. She continued this motion with four other piles of photographs before she began to once again feel frustration. As a way to vent her emotions, she carelessly threw the pictures that she was holding onto her bed. Alana then continued to throw herself onto her pillow. _Ah give up! Ah don't know why Ah thought Ah could come down here and solve this. Maybe Xavier was right. Ah should just leave this to the police. After all they're much more qualified than Ah am. _With those thoughts, she drifted back to sleep feeling even worse than when she awakened.

_RING... RING... RING... RING..._

_If that phone rings one more time, Ah swear Ah'm gonna throw it against the wall._

Alana slowly opened her eyes and reached for the phone beside her bed. "Hello?", she answered.

"Al? Al, is that you? It's me Scott."

Alana quickly got up and looked at her clock. Noon. She shook her head, surprised that she had actually slept in that late. "Yea, it's me Scott. What's up?"

"Al are you still sleeping? Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that you would've been up by now. I was just calling to find out if you wanted to go to dinner still."

Dinner with Scott. She had forgotten all about it. "Sure Scott. Ah'm free all night. When did ya wanna meet up?"

"Well, I've got a few errands to run this afternoon, but I should be able to pick you up at your hotel around 6. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Not a problem Scott. Totally doable. Just give me a call when you're in the lobby and Ah'll meet ya down there."

"Sounds great! See you then Al."

"Til then Scotty."

Alana placed the phone down and looked at her very tempting pillow. She nearly accepted the invitation when something caught the corner ofher eye. Once again, she looked over at the large pile of photos that were laying on the bed. She had seen the photos a million times before, but she had never seen this. Her eyebrows narrowed at the recent discovery she had made. She found herself even more confused than before. She couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Ahh... another one done! Yess.... Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry I can't reply individually to each one this chapter, but I promise I will address them one by one next time! 

And oh yes... please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

_Inner thoughts in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Knock Knock**_ Scott Summers stood at hotel room door of his long time friend Alana Harrison. Before her trip down to Dulac, it had been years since they had seen each other. He was saddened that their reunion had been under such grim circumstances. He had developed a small crush on her, like so many others had. Nothing ever came of his infatuation though, and shortly after losing touch with her, Scott met Jean. He envisioned her warm face and long flowing red hair. Scott's current train of thought was interrupted as Alana opened the door.

"Scotty! Come on in! Ah've got something ta show you," Alana rushed around her room gathering some paper work. "The pictures that you sent me of Jean, how long ago were they taken?" Scott was overwhelmed by Alana's breakneck pace. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have started laughing.

"Well, they were all pretty much taken within the last month or two before she disappeared. I figured that it would be more helpful if you had the most recent pictures of Jean." Scott had a penchant for talking. "So I…"

Alana interrupted before he could begin again. "Okay," she said as she arranged several photographs in a line before Scott, "take a look at these. Tell me what ya see."

Scott examined each of the pictures side by side. He remembered the day every one was taken. They were some of his happiest memories, but yet they triggered such sadness within. "What I see?" He replied in a monotone manner. "I see Jean. All the pictures are of Jean. There are a couple of us together, nothing out of the ordinary."

Alana expected the response. After all, she had never seen the connection between the pictures until today. "Look closer Scott. Look at your surroundings, do you see him?"

Scott's jaw dropped in horror. How could he have never seen this before? Images of the days flashed through his mind and like a wave crashing over him, he felt drowned in his own thoughts. In each picture was an image of a man. Every picture, every frame. Scott then began to arrange the pictures in chronological order. It was the eeriest and creepiest thing that he had ever seen.

"He'd been following ya'll for quite a while, huh?" Alana's tone softened and her pace was noticeably calmer now. "Do ya know him?"

"No, I can't say I do", Scott whispered.

"Look at his arm, the tattoo." Alana used a magnifying glass to examine the man's tattoo. It was in the form of a skull with a snake wrapped around it. "It's creepy, huh?"

"I've seen that before!" Scott jumped up from his seat. "I can't believe it! Wait here I've got to get something out of my car. You need to see this!" Scott ran out of Alana's room, leaving the door wide open.

Alana swung the door closed, but left the bolt on so that it did not lock completely. As she waited for Scott to return, she decided to walk into the bathroom to finish getting ready for dinner. After all of the commotion with Scott, she had nearly forgotten about her night with Remy. She blushed at the thought of their moment of passion, but quickly composed herself as she heard the door open and close.

"Alright, so whatcha got ta show me…" Alana walked out of her bathroom, never expecting the darkness to overcome her. All was silent; all was still, for Alana Harrison.

* * *

"FATHER! Dis is Remy! Where y' at?" Remy walked through the halls of the dark mansion looking for the man he had called father for as long as he could remember. He eyed the countless pieces of art that lined the walls of the main hall. All were extremely expensive and priceless, which gave the master of the house immense pride in the fact that they were also all stolen.

"I'm here Remy, in de piano room." As Remy entered the large room, he saw his adoptive father sitting in a large velvet-red arm chair. In one hand he held a glass of red wine and in the other, he careless juggled a tiny vial. "What of Bethany?"

"I haven't found her yet, but I'm very close. I'm workin' wit…"

"Some journalist woman. Alana Harrison I believe her name is."

Remy's fist clenched tightly at the thought that his father knew about his Alana. "Y' been followin' me?"

Sensing his son's anger, Jean-Luc quickly responded. "Settle down, mon fils. I merely wanted to know where y' been spendin' y' time while y' were suppos'd t' be lookin' for y' sistah."

"Listen Jean-Luc, why did y' call me here? Ya jus' want t' remind me dat you a pain in de ass?" Not being able to stand the smug look on his father's face any longer, Remy turned his back and began to make his way out of the place he once called home.

"Find her Remy. Time's nearly run out. The Ghassan will not be kind to Bethany. Find her or we lose her forever!" The old man's voice faded the further Remy traveled down the hall, but each word he spoke was like a dagger through his heart.

Guilt overwhelmed Remy as he rode his bike out of New Orleans back to Dulac. _How could I have been so selfish? Spendin' time wit' Alana when I had t' find ma soeur. Bethany I'm sorry. I will find y' if it's de last t'ing I do._

Remy rode faster, with his blood boiling, back to Dulac. He knew that this whole series of events were soon to come to an end, for better or worse.

* * *

**I don't even have an excuse for my long disappearance… lol **

**I am back. I will finish this. You will soon get to see how Demon Eyes concludes! **

**As always, please read and review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Inner thoughts in italics._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

Remy arrived in Dulac shortly before dawn. Normally he enjoyed watching the sunrise, but he his thoughts were occupied with the recent events at hand. Although he felt terrible guilt about Bethany, his thoughts continued to wander to Alana. He decided that it would only be right to see her, even if was just for a minute, and give some sort of explanation as to where he disappeared to yesterday morning. As he approached the hotel, Remy's instincts told him that something wasn't quite right. His pace increased as he walked down the hall towards Alana's door. Remy was about to knock when he noticed that the door was already open.

"Alana, chère, y' in here?" Remy slowly opened the door, his eyes immediately surveying the room. His experience as a thief told him that something had gone wrong here. He looked over at the night stand and saw that all of Alana's belongs were still there. "I don' know any woman dat leaves wit'out her purse and cell phone."

_Petite, don' tell me dey have you too. I don' t'ink I'd be able t' forgive m'self if you were hurt. I should've never left t' meet wit' Jean-Luc. I should've stayed here wit' you…_

_**Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz**_

"Shoot!" A man whispered in Alana's closet. Remy quickly made his way to the source of the buzzing.

"Homme, y' should've used the silent feature. Den maybe you'd have saved y'self from a beatin'." Remy swiftly opened the closet door, grabbing the man hiding in side it.

"Please! No, don't!"

Remy threw the man up against the wall with such force that paint chips fell from the ceiling above them. "Talk… now… where is Alana?"

"Please, no I didn't do it. My name's…"

"I don' much care wat y' name is, homme." Remy clenched his fist and raised it at face level of the intruder. "Now y' either gonna tell me wat I want t' know, or you're gonna be missin' some teeth."

"Okay, I'll tell you anything you want, but you need to let me go. Please I want to help Alana too."

Remy hesitated, but eventually release his grip on the intruder. "K', so talk."

The man straightened out his polo shirt and sweater vest. "My name's Scott Summers. I'm a friend of Alana's. I was supposed to meet her last night. She's helping me with my girlfriend, Jean. Jean was abducted and well Alana was trying to help me out."

"Still don' explain why you were in de lady's closet. Unless you like to play dress up dat is…"

Scott quickly interjected, "Absolutely not. You see I thought you were the Ghassan and…" Scott immediately stopped and turned to Remy.

"What did you just say? How do y' know 'bout the Ghassan?"

As the eyes of the two men met, Remy's gut instinct told him that Scott knew much more than he was letting on. In one quick motion, Remy once again grabbed Scott and threw him up against the wall. Only this time Scott's demeanor was stern. "Now Remy, if you want to see Al or your precious little Bethany again, you're going to let go of me and listen."

_

* * *

_

_Cold. Ah'm so cold._

Alana grabbed the back of her head, feeling for the source of her pain. She only touched the wound only for a moment before pulling her hand away.

_Ouch. What happened? Where am Ah? Ah can barely see anything. _

Alana used her hands to act as her eyes. She felt around the room, hoping to find some clue as to where she could possibly be.

_Stone floor and walls. It feels damp. Am Ah underground? _

Alana continued around the room until she her hands came across something that made her fall back in shock. She let out a light gasp as her fingers gently came across the flesh of another.

"Hello?" Alana whispered. "Who's there?" Her breathing deepened as she awaited the response. "Hello?" Alana said a bit louder this time.

After calming her own breathing, she could hear the quiet whimpering of her current cellmate. _Ah guess whoever's in here is just as scared as me._

"Hi, my name's Alana. Who ever is in here, Ah'm not here ta hurt ya." Alana hoped that this would ease her cellmate's fears. All she wished for was for some sort of light source so that she could see the other person.

"Please, don' hurt me," the small voice said, "please."

Relieved and saddened at the same time, Alana responded to the voice. "Ah swear Ah'm not here ta hurt ya. How long have ya been here?"

"I don' remember. It's been so long since I have talked to anyone, 'cept for the terrible men."

"Did they hurt ya? Can Ah help ya?" Alana, forgetting about her own injuries, wanted nothing but to ease this young girl's pain.

"Non. I'm ok, dey haven't come 'round t' me lately. Dey've been to the others tho'." The young girl's voice demonstrated a simultaneous sense of relief and guilt.

"Ya mean there are more? Where are they, we've gotta help 'em." Alana's eagerness to help scared the young girl. Being able to sense that, Alana calmed herself again and continued. "Do ya know who did this?"

"Non", she replied. "All I remember is dat I was out wit some friends one night and den on m' way home, this… this… " The rate of her breathing began to increase, followed shortly by the sound of weeping. Alana crawled towards her. She reached out, guessing where the young girl's face would be.

"It's gonna be alraght, sugah." The girl grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Listen, Ah don't want you ta fret, Ah'll get us outta here. All we need ta do first is find that darn door." Alana then heard the girl let out a sound that resembled a tiny giggle. As Alana started to move away to crawl about the room, she felt a slight tug on her arm. "What's wrong sugah?"

"Umm, notin' ma'am. I jus' wanted t' say t'anks."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be alright. By the way, mah name's Alana Harrison. What's yours?"

"Bethany, Bethany Lebeau."

* * *

**Wow, another chapter finished!**

**Tammy – Oh my gosh! I can't believe you reviewed after so many years! It really makes a writer proud to see that I still have one faithful reader out there! Thanks so much… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**All others, remember to please review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: _Inner thoughts in italics._

**Chapter 18**

"Bethany?" Alana whispered in the dark cold room.

"Yes, ma'am," Bethany responded.

"I'm a friend of your brother," Alana said. Her thoughts trailed back to Remy, wondering where he was at that moment. "He's been worried sick about you, sugah. What happened to you?"

"I was walking from my boyfriend's" Bethany explained. "Dere was dis strange man followin' me, I tried to go faster. But, it wasn't any use, he still caught me." She seemed to get increasingly upset. Alana patted her back to calm her again.

"Do ya remember what he looked like?" Alana asked Bethany.

"No," Bethany sighed. "De bum grabbed me from behind. Didn't see a t'ing."

"It's okay Bethany," Alana said. "Ah'll figure out a way outta here." Alana stood slowly and felt her way around the dark room. She eventually felt the change of stone to steel. She clenched her hand into a fist and began pounding onto the hard, cold steel.

Bethany crawled immediately over to the Alana. "Please don'," she pleaded. "Dey'll come. I don' want dem to come."

"It's alright honey," Alana replied. She felt a surge of rebellion boiling within her. Alana was ready for who ever, or whatever, would open the door. Bethany scurried to the opposite corner of the cell as soon as she heard someone on the other side of the door.

"Quiet down in there," yelled a scruffy voice. He banged right back onto the door, creating a loud echoing sound in the cell. Bethany whimpered in the corner some more.

"Why don't ya come in here and make me," Alana yelled in turn.

"Well aren't you just a little rouge," the man laughed. "I ain't no dummy. You'll just have to wait in there til' they're ready for ya! But don't worry girly, you won't be waiting much longer."

Alana gave the steel door another solid kick before joining Bethany in the corner.

"We're going to die in here, aren't we?" Bethany asked in between sobs.

"No. We'll be just fine," Alana replied through clenched teeth. However, for the first time since she awakened in the dark cell, she couldn't even believe herself.

* * *

Remy sat in the car with Scott Summers, driving through the dark roads of the bayou. Although Remy could have easily taken him down by now, he knew that this was his best way to see Alana and Bethany again. Somehow Scott knew about the Ghassan. Remy had never known anyone outside of the guilds to associate with the ancient organization.

"If dey get hurt, homme, consider y'self a dead man," Remy snarled at Scott.

"Don't get all self righteous on me thief," Scott replied.

"What did y' say?" Remy asked. _How dis bum know so much? Not only does he know 'bout de Ghassan, but he know 'bout de guild too?_

"Try not to look so surprised Lebeau," Scot smirked. "I did my homework."

"Well aren't you just de perfect lil' schoolboy," Remy jeered.

"Don't bother mocking me swamp rat," Scott replied. He pulled the car in front of an old mansion in the middle of the swamp. "Get out of the car. We're here."

Remy surveyed his location. If he learned nothing else growing up on the wrong side of the law, he knew to always know his surroundings. He took note of the two boats that were tied to an old warped dock. Judging by the length of time they spent in the car, they couldn't be more than twenty miles from Dulac.

They walked toward the old mansion. It was worn down on the exterior. Although it looked like it was a very nice home at one point, years of abuse from the elements made it look like nothing more than a run down shack. The interior of the home, however, was very different. Remy blinked his eyes, wondering if this was perhaps a dream.

Unlike the tattered façade, the rooms of the old mansion were filled with various precious works of art, spanning the centuries. Scott led Remy through the foyer of the home, and into the library where he recognized the face on the portrait that hung over the fireplace.

"Xavier," Remy whispered.

"Wait here," Scott ordered. "Don't try anything stupid Lebeau, or Al and Bethany are dead."

Remy wanted nothing more than to punch every last tooth out of Scott's mouth, but he knew that would have to wait. He sat in an antique red velvet armchair by the fireplace.

As he examined the portrait of Xavier, he noticed something very strange. Although the man in the portrait looked exactly like the man he had met on the university campus, they were dressed very differently. This Xavier was wearing a toga, similar to those from Ancient Rome.

"Ah," a voice said from behind Remy, "I remember when I posed for that portrait."

Remy turned on his heels quickly as saw that Xavier was standing right behind him, with Scott to his side. He walked over to Xavier with fists clenched. Remy wanted to see Alana and Bethany immediately. He was growing increasingly tired of all the secrecy.

Almost as if he read Remy's mind, Xavier raised his hand and spoke in a cold tone. "I know you are anxious to be with your lover again. But, I can assure you Mr. Lebeau, if you lay even one finger on me, she is as good as dead. Now why don't you have a seat so we can have ourselves a civilized conversation."

"What d'ya want?" Remy asked.

"What we all want," grinned Scott. "Immortality."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

**Tammy:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I can't believe how loyal you have been to this story. I don't deserve such a dedicated reader like you. I know I've said this countless time over the last say… seven years!... but I will conclude this story. It will not go unfinished. :)

**Chapter 19**

"What are y' talkin' about?" Remy questioned Scott and Xavier. "Who are y' people?"

"My dear boy," Xavier replied, "don't you have a clue?"

"Cut de bull, Xavier," Remy said. He stared at the other two men, growing angrier by the minute.

"We are the Ghassan, you fool," Scott laughed.

"Impossible," Remy said with shock in his voice. "De Ghassan, dey're ancient. Y' ain't a day over thirty."

"All a part of the magic trick Remy," Xavier commented. "A magic trick made possible with the help of your family."

"De elixir," Remy whispered.

"Ah, yes the elixir," Xavier answered. "The wonderful potion that makes our eternal youth possible. But, Remy, I fear that the elixir is only part of the trick." Xavier walked over to a shelf and pulled out an old book. He opened it to a page with an image of young girls tied up and laying on large stones. "In order for us to regain our youth, a ritual is performed every hundred years."

"Us?" Remy asked. "Jus' how many o' you bastard are dere?"

"Please Monsieur Lebeau, let's not resort to name calling," Xavier answered. "We are all gentlemen in here. But, to answer your question, there are twelve of us in total."

"De girls," Remy responded.

"Yes," Xavier answered, "an unfortunate price to pay for our lifestyle. You see Remy, our youth must come from somewhere. The elixir that your family creates draws out the sheer essence of the young ladies. And, that is when the magic trick comes to its climax. As the ceremony is performed, their life is transferred into us."

"M' father will never give y' de elixir long as you have Bethany. I'll not allow it," Remy argued.

"Ah, I see that your father has not been completely honest with you boy," Xavier shook his head. "We never had any intention of taking your sister, but your father is a very greedy man. He demanded more money for the elixir, one hundred times the amount agreed upon. We would have released her at any time, as long as he agreed to the original amount. But, I see that your father cares more about money than the welfare of his own children. After all, he sent you to come after us, didn't he?"

As much as Remy despised the truth, he knew that Xavier was right. He cursed the name of Jean-Luc Lebeau. Remy's mind raced to find away out of the mess that his father had created.

"What if I get d' elixir for you?" Remy asked Xavier.

"How, and why, would you do that?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Because dere are t'ings in life dat are more important than money," Remy answered.

"What's your price?" Xavier asked with intrigue.

"Release Alana and Bethany," Remy answered sternly.

"That's all?" Xavier questioned. "You mean you don't want any money or any of the others?"

"Non," Remy replied. "Money, I got plenty o' dat. And if I demand de release of de girls, how will I stop you from grabbing others to replace dem. I ain't a saint Xavier. I'm just here because you have two women dat I care about."

"You barely even know Alana," Scott interjected. "Why do you care what happens to her?"

"Dat may be true," Remy answered, "but I care more about her than a rat like you ever did."

Scott quickly motioned over to where Remy stood. Remy's stance changed immediately, welcoming the long awaited physical confrontation.

"Enough," Xavier shouted. "Scott, leave us."

"But," Scott argued. Xavier raised his hand to silence Scott. He turned on his heels and walked out the door. He slammed the library door loudly, demonstrating his strong protest.

"Forgive Scott. He can sometimes be a bit of a… brat. Now that we are alone, let's discuss what you are proposing," Xavier said coolly.

"What's there t' discuss?" Remy asked.

"You are willing to betray your father's greed. Forgive me if I find this a little hard to believe Remy," Xavier said. "As you know, I have been on this planet a very long time. I have seen it all. Why would you betray family for us?"

"Dere's the confusion Xavier," Remy replied. "I'm not doing dis for you. I'm doin' dis for Bethany and Alana. And, as for betraying m' family? Far as I'm concerned, Jean-Luc is dead t' me."

"Very interesting," Xavier answered. "Very well Remy. I agree to your conditions. When shall I expect your return?"

"I'll be back by d' morning," Remy stood and walked over to Xavier. "Make sure you have m' sister and Alana ready to go by den."

"I will," Xavier answered. "Oh, Remy, I assume you'll need a way back to New Orleans." Xavier grabbed a set of keys out of the desk drawer and tossed them over to Remy. "Take Scott's motorcycle. It's parked out back."

As Remy walked out of the library, an uneasy feeling washed over him. He knew that he had just a deal with the devil, but he could not think of any other way out. Remy was sickened by their agreement, knowing that he had just agreed to the murders of all the other girls. But, as he learned at a very young age, life is full of gambits.

* * *

Alana continued to hold Bethany in her arms. She guessed that the young girl had fallen asleep sometime ago. She gently maneuvered herself free and crawled back to the door. She pressed her ear up against the cold metal, listening for any sign of movement on the other side.

Alana was shocked to hear the echoing of footsteps growing louder and louder. Suddenly, the sound stopped. She heard the scratching of keys on the metal door. Alana scurried back away from the door. It opened quickly, letting in a blast of light. She raised her hand to cover her face, straining her adjusting eyes. A tall dark figure stood in the frame of the door, looking down at her.

"You…" Alana snarled. In an instant, the dark figure grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Phew.. actually wrote another one within a day! I really am sorry to all those that have been following this story since 2003... I'll try my best not to disappoint!

This author really does enjoy reading your reviews... please... please don't make her sad... lol


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

_Inner thoughts in italic_

**Chapter 20**

Alana fought and struggled with Scott Summers as he led her out of the underground cells to the upper levels of the mansion in swamp. This was the first time that Alana had seen the outside of her cell since Scott abducted her from her hotel room the day before. He opened the door and dragged her into a large bedroom.

"I can't believe you're a part of this Scott!" Alana exclaimed. "You called me down here to help you!"

"I know Alana," Scott explained, "I never meant for you to be a part of this. I called you down here to throw off suspicion, so no one would think that I had anything to do with Jean's disappearance. I never thought the Ghassan would take you too."

"How could you be a part of all this," Alana asked. "I've known you for years Scott. I never pictured you as the cult type of guy."

Scott hung his head as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a towel and a robe. He handed it to Alana then opened the door to a bathroom. "Get cleaned up. Your little boyfriend's arranged for your freedom."

"What? What are you talking about Scott?" Alana said with confusion.

"Lebeau. He's bartered for your freedom," Scott replied. "You and his little sister are free to go."

"Remy was here? How did he manage that?" Alana walked over to Scott, pressing him for more information.

"Trust me Al," Scott answered. "The less you know, the better."

"But, the other girls, what's going to happen to them?" she asked next. Although she only saw Bethany in the cell, Alana knew that the other girls were underground too. She and Scott had passed several metal doors on their way to the main part of the house. "Where's Bethany?" Scott sighed as Alana continued questioning him. However, His patience quickly wore thin.

"Listen Al," Scott snapped. "The only reason I haven't shut you up yet is because of our friendship. But, if you keep pressing me, I will. Bethany is fine. She's getting cleaned up somewhere else, just like you should be doing. As for the other girls, they aren't your concern. The arrangement was only for you and Bethany. Lebeau himself made that deal."

Alana's mouth dropped slightly at the news. She couldn't believe that Remy would just leave the others. She held faith that he was devising some sort of plan, or at the very least she hoped that he would. Alana was without words after the news. She grabbed the towel from Scott and headed to the bathroom.

As she walked away, Scott called after her. "I'll bring some clean clothes up for you to change into."

Alana didn't turn around to thank him. She quietly shut the bathroom door behind her, praying that Remy would return soon.

* * *

Remy rode the Harley Davidson back to New Orleans with reckless regard, weaving in and out of traffic. A truck laid heavily on his horn as Remy narrowly clipped the front of the large Mack. He paid it no mind as he continued to race back to their family's home in the French Quarter.

_Dat damn fool. Don' know why I'm so surprised dat Jean-Luc would risk our lives for more money. _

Remy turned off the motorcycle's engine after he pulled up in front of the elegant home. He jumped the black, iron gate with ease and walked up the cobblestone path to the front door. He threw it open, yelling into dimly lit house.

"Mon pere," Remy bellowed, "get down 'ere, now!"

"Mon fils," Jean-Luc appeared at the top of the stairs. "'ave y' found ya sista?"

"Non," Remy replied, trying his best to hold back every last ounce of contempt. "How dare you play us in y' little game. Y' risk de lives o' your children? Fo' wat? Money dat you don' even need! Give me de elixir." Remy held his open palm out to his father, waiting for Jean-Luc to consent.

"I'm sorry son, but I can' do dat," Jean-Luc replied. "If I give y' de elixir, dem I'm as good as dead. De Ghassan will come after me for fo' betrayin' dem. Long as I got it, dey can't 'arm me."

For as much contempt he felt toward his father, Remy's sense of honor wouldn't let him throw Jean-Luc to the wolves. Even with all his flaws, this was still the man that raised him as his own when no one else would.

"Dey'll kill dem, mon pere," Remy shrugged. "I can't let dat happen either. Please, show me how t' make d' elixir."

"You choose dem over me then?" Jean-Luc questioned his son. Remy turned away, unable to look his father in the eyes. "Come, let dis ol' t'ief do one last 'onorable t'ing b'fore he meets de good lord."

Remy followed his father to one of the rooms reserved for meetings of the highest guild members. There he led Remy to a wall that opened up into a secret room. Jean-Luc lit a candle and walked inside. The walls were adorned with endless bottles of various colored liquids. Jean-Luc pulled out several different vials and began his preparation. Remy marveled at the fact that he had never been aware of this room. He wondered just how many secrets his father had.

* * *

Alana finished her shower and walked back into the room. She noticed that Scott had left her a long, silky red dress with spaghetti straps. She looked around, making sure that she was completely alone before removing her towel. She slipped into the dress and noticed that there was also a pair of ballerina type slippers on the bed. Alana slid her feet into them and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered why this outfit would be in this old mansion, and whom it had belonged to previously.

She tried to open the door to her room, but it had been locked from the outside. She walked over to a chair by a window and waited for her former friend to return. As he looked up into the night sky, she took note of the full moon that loomed above.

"Remy," she whispered, "where are you?"


End file.
